


Ahk x reader

by curiouskoala



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Larry is impressed, Reader is also very smart, Reader is an exhibition, Reader is an hero, Romance, Someone tries to steal the tablet (eventually), mentions of World War II, mentions of violence but not explcit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouskoala/pseuds/curiouskoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new exhibition is coming to the museum. How will the others react? Why is Ahkmenrah getting more distracted lately? And will a past affect her relationship with everybody? Ahk/Reader (the title is going to change I promise) Sorry for the bad summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Hello  
> Listen! This is my first story ever so please go easy on me. English is not my first language so if you see any mistakes you can tell me and I'll correct them  
> Hope you enjoy!!  
>  -KB-

  Everybody knew about her. She was history too just like every exhibition at the museum. That's why this wax statue that looked just like her was moving to the Natural History Museum. 

  Her name was (F/N) (L/N), a 17 year-old girl that not only had an amazing mind and memory but also had helped to win the 2nd Wold War by memorizing german strategies. Unfortunately she was captured by the enemy a month before the war ended.  

  Now she was going to a museum but not just any museum. She was going where history comes to life...


	2. Chapter 2

  Larry had just received the news from Dr. McPhee. A new exhibition... This should be interesting especially to the others. Of course Larry was never the best at History so he had to research on his next new friend.

  "Hey Teddy! Have you seen Jed and Octy?" asked Larry as soon as he saw the ex-president.

  "I believe they're playing with Dexter. Why?" said Teddy.

  "I need everybody to go to the entrance. I've got a surprise for everyone" he said grinning a bit.

  Minutes later everyone was in the lobby waiting to see what was this surprise. Larry finally showed up with the last exhibition and started to explain.

  "Everyone, tomorrow night there is going to be a new exhibition on this museum" he said while everyone  started to pay attention. "I've researching on this girl, yes it's a girl, and I'm going to give you guys some info. First of all she's 17 so she's around Ahk's age. Secondly she was a World War II heroin not for fighting but for memorizing a few of Germany's plans and warning the Allies. I couldn't find any information on her personality or how she died so that's all I've got. Tomorrow I want everyone to make her feel welcomed ok?" He asked as most of them nodded. "Well guys" continued Larry "it's almost sunrise. See you tomorrow !".

  Everyone started to go to their places and, just like every other day, Larry stayed with Teddy until sunrise. Right when he was going to go home Teddy stopped him by grabbing his arm.

  " Lawrence... Do you think everyone will get along after tomorrow?"

  "I really don't know Teddy but for the sake of this museum I sure hope so..."

 But when Larry finished talking Teddy had already turned into wax.

  "See ya"


	3. Chapter 3

**10 minutes till sundown**  
  The last visitors were getting out. Dr.McPhee had already left right after making sure the new exhibition was in its place.  
**5 minutes till sundown**  
  Larry started getting everything ready for her.  
**30 seconds till sundown**  
  Larry finished making sure nothing would go wrong and was now standing next to her statue when suddenly he heard the others waking up. Teddy, Sacagawea, Jed and Octavius ran to see when she would wake up.  
  "It has already been 10 minutes. Do you think there is something wrong?" Asked Sacagawea. Just as she finished talking the wax statue started to move. She opened her eyes frantically and started to scream.  
  "Woah woah calm down ok? We're not going to hurt you!" Exclaimed Larry.   
  (Y/N) stopped shouting and looked around.  
  "...Where am I?" She asked a bit scared.  
  "You're in the Natural History Museum"  
  "Museum? Why am I in a museum?"  
  While they were talking, Ahkmenrah arrived. When he saw what was happening he kept quiet but for some reason he couldn't stop looking at the girl.  
  "You're a wax statue of (Y/N) (L/-"  
  "(Y/N) (L/N) yeah I know." She said surprisingly calm "But last time I checked I was a real person and I was trying to get information on the location of concentration camps... So ...what happened?"  
  "Well first of all we're in the year 2019 an-"  
  "WHAT?! But the war! Is it over?"   
  "Yeah it was over in 1945"   
  "What month?"   
  "September"  
  (Y/N) started to laugh a humorless laughter "a month after I died...I'm just that lucky. But the Allies won right?"   

"Yes and Hitler killed himself but I'll tell you everything about that later. Right now we would like to show you the rest of the museum ok?"

  "Yeah sure but... You still haven't introduced yourself or your friends"  
  "Oh right! I'm Larry. Larry Daley. This is Theodore Roosevelt we call him Teddy"  
  "Nice to meet you (Y/N)!"   

  "You too mister president! 26th right?"  

  "Spot on girl"  
  "I'm Sacagawea"   

  "Honored to meet you. You were the woman who led Lewis and Clark through the Rocky Mountains right?" She asked smiling. 

  "Yes I am" answered Sacagawea excited to have a new friend.   

  "Jedediah Smith. Great to have ya here"   

  "Thanks! And you're the great American explorer"   

  "That I am"  
  "I'm Octavius. Pleasure to meet you"   

  "Octavius! Also known as Augustus. The first Roman Emperor. Pleasure to meet you too".  
  Nobody understood why Ahk wasn't introducing himself. He was just staring at her with a surprised look on his face. Eventually (Y/N) wanted the silence to end so she had to ask something.   

  "Is there something wrong?" she asked Ahk. He got out of his trance immediately.   

  "No, I'm sorry. I believe I haven't introduced myself" he getting closer to her with each word he said "I am Ahkmenrah. Fourth king of the fourth king. Ruler of the land of my fathers" he took her hand and kissed the back of it. (Y/N) started to blush immensely. 

  "Honored to meet you Your Highness" she bowing down a little.

  "Oh please call me Ahkmenrah or Ahk if you prefer" he said. They both just looked at each other's eyes not really caring what was happening around them. Until, of course, Larry coughed awkwardly.  
  "So...do you wanna meet the others?"   

  "Oh yeah sure" she said still blushing a bit.   

  "Teddy lead the way!" Said Larry. Everyone followed him except for Ahk and Larry. But Ahk was staring at her the same way he did before.   

  "Hey man you' alright?"   

  "...She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen..." He said dreamily. 

  Larry (who was a little surprised by what Ahk had said) grabbed his arm and followed Teddy to join the others. Ahk looked at him with fear written on his face.   

  "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you said that" he said grinning.   

  "Thank you. It's unfitting for a pharaoh to say such a thing"   

  "Yeah well you never needed to be formal around us anyway".   
  They had to run for a minute but they eventually find the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on the next chapter and shouldn't take long to finish it.  
> Thank for reading and please review!  
> -KB-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG people actually gave me kudos! I never thought that would happen!!  
> Anyway... Thank you for reading. I still don't know how many chapters this story is going to have but I already know what is going to be the content of the story so in a few days I might how many chapters I'm going to use  
> I'm already working on chapter 5 and it shouldn't take long  
> -KB-

  The group was showing (Y/N) the museum starting with Rexy. 

  "My son Nicky is usually riding Rexy but he couldn't come today. I'll introduce him to you one of this days"

  "Let me guess. You're divorced with an only child" 

  "Wh- How did you know that?" 

  "Well you have no wedding ring so you're not married but you have a son so you're divorced and if you had more than one child you would show the museum to them too" 

  "I could have had a son without marrying"

  "You call him your son not your kid. That means (generally) that your relationship with him is strong now which also means it wasn't before probably because of the divorce. Did I get anything wrong?"

  Everyone was staring at her like she had 3 heads. 

  "What?" She asked.

  "No, you got everything right" said Larry perplexed "Do you usually do that?" 

  "Well it was my so called gift. Intelligence and memory" 

  "You're amazing" said Wea as (Y/N) blushed again.

  "Thank you"

  "Hey Rexy!" Exclaimed Larry "Come here boy!"

  All of them heard a noise that sounded like something breaking. Suddenly a huge skeleton came from one of the corridors towards them. (Y/N) was staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth was open like she didn't believe what she was seeing.

  "You wanna pet him?" 

  "I'm pretty sure that shouldn't be possible but... Yes I would love to pet him!" she said excitedly. 

  She extended her chubby arm to Rexy's snout and gently started to pet him. 

  "Ok next! The neanderthals" 

  Once again the group moved along with Teddy. When they were very close to finding the cavemen, Teddy turned to her. 

  "Be careful. They aren't exactly evolved. And whatever you do don't mention fire"

  "Why can't I talk about fire?" 

  "FIRE?!" 

  One of the neanderthals had heard them and called the others. 

  "Fire? FIRE!!!" 

  They picked her up from the ground and started to throw her in the air. 

  "Can someone please help me? Woah careful with where you put your hands guys!" 

  Larry was bending over with laughter just like Jed and Octavius. Teddy was trying not to laugh but you could he wasn't being successful and Wea was actually trying to help. Ahk was... Well he was trying not to grab you and run. Worst part is he didn't know why.

  "Guys! GUYS!!" she shouted. The neanderthals stopped immediately and putted her on the ground "Look I don't understand what happened just now but don't repeat it ok?" They nodded "Good. I'm (Y/N)" she said more gently while she waved. 

  They waved back and left them alone. 

  "Are you finished?" Asked (Y/N) a bit annoyed. 

  "Yeah yeah sorry but you got to admit that was funny"

  Just as they were going to the African Mammals exhibit they were stopped by a voice. 

  "Dumb Dumb!" 

  "Yeah?" Answered Larry. 

  "Gum Gum?"

  Larry dug into his pocket and took out a full box of gum. He unwrapped all of the pieces and putted them together and threw it at the head's mouth. 

  "An Easter Island statue! I never thought I'd see one of these live" (Y/N) said as they walked to the next part of the museum. 

  "Attila The Hun. Oh and he doesn't speak english so... He'll say a bunch of nonsense and you wont understand it" 

  "It is not nonsense Larry. You just don't speak Hun" said Ahk.

  "Do you?" Asked (Y/N).

  "Yes, I do" he said proudly.

  "I don't suppose you could translate it to me" 

  "It would be my pleasure"

  When they reached Attila he came to greet his friends but stopped when he saw her. He started screaming at her in a very complicated language. Ahk started to talk to him in his calm and reassuring voice

  "He said you are very beautiful" 

  "Why did he scream? I- I mean thank you"

  Ahk quickly translated what she said to the Hun. Attila smiled and waved to which she waved back. 

  Larry looked at his watch and sighed.

  "At this point we'll never introduce everyone in time. You know what? I got an idea"

  He took everyone to the lobby and grabbed the phone. 

  "Attention everyone! This is your night guard Larry and I need you to come to the entrance of the museum as soon as you can. Thanks" he finished talking with the intercom and talked to (Y/N).

  "This will be much easier now. They will be listening to you and all you have to do is talk about yourself" 

  "Wait that means there will be a lot of attention directed to me right? I can't deal with attention unless I'm in danger and I'm not in danger...right?" 

  "What? No you're not in danger. Don't worry I'll talk for you" 

  "Thank you Larry" she said with a sincere smile. 

  She looked at the main stairs with astonishment. So many creatures! 

  As she was thinking a monkey climbed on her back scaring her. 

  "Oh hey little guy! Who are you?" 

  "That would be Dexter, my dear. He's our trouble maker I'm afraid" said Teddy. 

  She laughed.

  "I'm sure he is. Although he is very cute"

  Larry interrupted her immediately.

  "Don't let him fool you! He will use that to his advantage!"

  (Y/N) couldn't stop laughing at his outburst.

  "Ok everybody listen up! This is (Y/N). She's the girl I was telling you about yesterday so if you remember what I told you about her you shouldn't have any questions..." When Larry said that 3 hands were in the air "...but of course you guys never remember what I say so... Go ahead and ask her" he said defeated. 

  (Y/N) chose Columbus first. 

  "Quale è il suo nome? Non ho capito quello che ha ditto [What's your name? I didn't understand what he said]" 

  "Columbus she isn't Italian. She's not going to-" 

  "Mi chiamo (Y/N). Sono diciassete anni. Perdonare il mi italiano. È non che cosa ha usato per essere [My name is (Y/N). I'm seventeen. Pardon my Italian. It's not what it used to be]".

  The others just looked at her strangely. 

  "Wait, you speak Italian?" Larry asked.

  "A bit yeah. I speak a few other languages too" 

  "Holy-! You're amazing!"

  She blushed even more than last time probably because of the attention she was getting.

  "Thank you" she said looking at the ground.

  She chose one of the civil war guys who wrote his question because he didn't have a mouth. It read 'When did you die?' to which she answered.

  "Oh I died in August 1945. I don't think I can tell you much more"

  The last hand was Teddy's. 

  "Yes Mr President?"

  "What do you want to be called around here? There are people who don't like their names and we don't want to make you uncomfortable" 

  "I appreciate that but (Y/N) or (N/N) is fine. Although I got to admit that I have the habit of calling people by silly little nicknames" 

  "I think it'll be alright"he said.

  "Ugh guys? It's almost sunrise. Sorry, party's over" Larry said.

  Grunts were heard as everyone went back to their places.

  "You know... You still haven't told me how does all of this is happen. The coming to life thing" 

  "Oh that would be Ahkmenrah" 

  "He brigs them to life?" 

  "No, no he's got this tablet called 'The Tablet of Ahkmenrah' (makes sense right) which is a magical golden tablet. That's what does all the magic" 

  "...magic... So it exist... Woah" 

  "Yeah I know it's a lot to take in but for now all you have to know is that it only works at night and that you have to be in your place before sunrise which is only in a few minutes. If you'd like I could take you there so you won't get lost" 

  "I wouldn't get lost, believe me, but I would appreciate it if you'd come with me"

  They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached her exhibition. Just as Larry was going away she stopped him.

  "Larry?" 

  "Yeah?" 

  "...Thank you" 

  "For what?" 

  "For being so nice to me. I'm glad I came to this museum" she smiled, got in position "Good morning" 

  "Good morning... And You're welcome" he said before going to see Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't use google translator tho translate the italian but I'm still not sure if it is correct so if you want to correct me you can  
> Thank you  
> -KB-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!! I've been getting kudos :3  
> I hope you like the new chapter!!! If you see any mistakes that I may have done please report them to me. I'll correct them as soon as I can  
> -KB-

  (Y/N) felt herself wake up. She moved her arms a bit to get used to it. Suddenly there was shouting from... A kid? No, a teenager. It was getting closer.

  "Dad where is she?!" Shouted the boy. 

  'It must be Larry's son. I've got an idea' she thought mischievously. She got in her position again and stood perfectly still when the boy showed up.

  "Finally! Dad I found her!... Why isn't she moving?" He asked his dad just as he arrived with Teddy and Wea.

  "Relax! It happened yesterday too. I guess she just isn't used to it"

  They were all staring at her intensely waiting for something to happen when suddenly...

  " BOO!!" 

  "AHHH" Screamed the boy and night guard while Teddy laughed and Wea (who was used to Teddy doing the same thing) was not affected by it but was smiling. 

  "You should've seen the look on your face!" 

  "Uuh... I'm Nicky..." 

  "Oh yes yes I know. It's clear you're his son. I'm (Y/N)" 

  "Nice to meet you. Wanna ride Rexy with me?"

  "Nice to meet you too. Is it safe?"

  "No" 

  "Then yes I wanna ride him"

  They rode Rexy together for most of the night until she said she wanted to explore the building. 

  "Do you mind?" 

  "No, no go ahead. I have to help my dad (Dexter probably stole his keys) but you should go with Ahk. He's always up for a trip around. See ya!" 

  "Bye sunshine!" She said as she started to run the other way. She was so determined and focused on finding the pharaoh that she didn't see Wea and walked straight into her. 

  "Oh my god I'm so sorry" 

  "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't seeing were I was going. Why were you running?"

  "Oh I was looking for Ahkmenrah. I was hoping we could explore the museum a bit"

  "I think he's with Theodore. I was going to meet with him. Would you care to come with me?" 

  "Gladly!".

  While they were walking, Wea noticed that (Y/N) was looking intensely at the walls. 

  "Is everything ok?" 

  "Yes I just- well I have the habit of memorizing every corridor so that in case of emergency I'll know how to escape" 

  "Why do you do that?"

  "I'm from the WWII. I'll always have that annoying feeling that I'll need to escape somehow. Not that I want to. I'm just used to it" 

  "I admire you, you know?"

  "I don't know why. But if we're going to talk about that, I admire you too. You're legendary! The things you have done are truly inspiring" 

  "Thank you but I hope you're aware that it's the same for you" 

  "Thank you"

  They had reached their destination.

  "Hey before you go with Teddy" said (Y/N) "I haven't had a 'girlfriend' in a long time. I'd like to have a girls night one of these days... I mean you don't have to- I would understand, you know what? Forget it this was stupid to ask and we can pretend it never-" 

  "(Y/N)!!" 

  "...Yes?" 

  "I would love to" 

  "...Oh.. Thank you... I guess"

  They said goodbye to each other as Wea met Teddy. (Y/N) was going to call Ahkmenrah who was a few feet away talking to one of the miniatures but she took the time to look at the man. He was young (from what she had heard he was 18 when he died so a year older than her). Most of the clothes he was wearing were made of gold even if he wasn't wearing many clothes. In fact it showed his glorious abs ...... 

  'What the hell are you thinking (Y/N)?!' She thought trying not to think about it while blushing.

  Ok she admitted that he was very handsome and kind but she barely knew him. Breaking out of her thoughts, she walked towards Ahk and the miniature who happened to be Octavius. 

  "Good evening Lady (Y/N)" 

  "Good evening Octavius"

  "You wouldn't happen to know where Jed is?" 

  "I'm afraid not. I'm sorry"

  "No worries Miss. I'll find him eventually" he said. He got in the car that Larry bought for them and drive off leaving (Y/N) and Ahk alone. 

  "Hello (Y/N). Do you need something?" 

  "Hi, I just wanted to ask if you would like to come with me explore this place with me" 

  "Sure. I don't have much to do anyway"

  While they walked they talked about everything that came to mind. 

  "So it's your tablet that makes this possible" 

  "Yes. It makes me feel rather important"

  "Oh you're definitely important around here I mean you're their friend. That's important enough"

  Even though her words touched him he chose to lead the conversation in another direction.

  "I heard you scared Nicky" 

  "Word goes around in this place uh?" 

  "Yes. I enjoy doing that myself" 

  "Scaring others?" 

  "Yes, I especially like the faces of the victims and, in case I'm scaring Larry, his girlish scream"

  They both laughed at the topic of the conversation. 

  "As long as you don't scare me, I'm okay with it".

  They had reached the African Mammals exhibit. Dexter was perched on Ahk's shoulder before they noticed. 

  "Hi Dexter" 

  "Hello Dexter" they both greeted. 

  The monkey greeted back in his own way but only to Ahk. 

  "Well he certainly likes you" 

  "Yes I think I'm one of his favourites" 

  "Lets see if he likes me" as she talked she took a piece of candy from her pocket and waved it around a bit "Dexter~" she called.

  The monkey got off Ahk's shoulder and went straight to hers and took the candy. 

  "Traitor..." Spoke Ahk.

  (Y/N) started to laugh and eventually she couldn't stop. Ahkmenrah obviously joined but couldn't help looking at her. Her laugh was... angelic but completely different from angels. He didn't have words for it.

  "How did you get that candy?" 

  "I stole it from Nicky. He had his pocket full of these. I don't think he'll notice"

  Dexter got off (Y/N) and they kept walking.

  "What do you usually do for fun?" 

  "I like to be the DJ of our parties" 

  "Really? I never thought you'd be interested in that" 

  "Is it because I'm a pharaoh" 

  "Honestly... yes" 

  "Riding Rexy is also another hobby of mine. Playing soccer too" 

  "I know how exciting it us to ride him. Nicky took me for a ride today. And I love playing soccer!"

  "We have games sometimes. You should join" 

  "I would be delighted!"

  "You still haven't told what you hobbies are" 

  "I'm into drawing..."

  "Oh you have to show me some of your works" 

  "Ok. I was supposed to study Art in some university but the war ruined my plans" 

  "I'm sorry"

  "I also enjoy listening to music" 

  "You have to ask Larry to introduce you to the Internet. take my word for it"

  "Internet? Ok I'll ask"

  "Any other thing you like to do?"

  "I really like studying History. My favourite part was the Renaissance, I mean it has History and Art together. What is there not to love?" 

  "You seem quite fascinated about it" 

  "Yes although... I also like to study Ancient Egypt" 

  "Really? Well if you have any questions you can ask me" 

  "Noted"

  They were passing his exhibition when Larry showed up out of nowhere.

  "Hey guys! Uhh I hate to interrupt but it's almost sunrise so... You know"

  "Thanks Larry. We'll be going to our places now"

  Larry left and Ahk turned to (Y/N).

  "This as been a wonderful experience. We must do this again"

  "I would like that. I still have to ask Larry what 'Internet' is so I'd like some company"

  They stared at each other for a while until (Y/N) realised she had to go before sunrise. She blushed and looked at her shoes. 

  "Good morning, Ahk" she said and she kissed his cheek. 

  Ahk looked at her with wide eyes and she started to run to her exhibit. 

  "…Good morning…" said Ahk still a but dazed. 

  What was this feeling in his heart?

  'Do I even have a heart? Or is it still in a jar?'

  He was happy, confused and didn't know what to do but he felt like kissing her again. He gave up thinking about it before sighing and getting in his sarcophagus.

  In her exhibit, (Y/N) was pacing around thinking.

  'Oh god what have I done. What is wrong with me. What if he hates me now. He'll avoid me and I won't get to see his beautiful face... No wait his face is not beautiful NOT BEAUTIFUL!!'

  "*sigh* Get a grip (Y/N)…" she said to herself as she got in position and froze. 

  She would deal with it in the next night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is coming up. BTW wanna hear a secret? I love reviews!! Gimme some!!  
> Anyway... ch.6 shouldn't take long  
> Thank you my lovelies!!  
> -KB-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honest to God hate this chapter  
> I'm really sorry. It's reeeeeeaaaaalllllllllly crappy but next chapter won't be like this I swear!!  
> Sorry again  
> -KB-

  Larry was closing the museum. It was almost sundown and, just like any other day, he had lots to do. 

  He had to check up on (Y/N) to see if she was alright. He had to make sure Rexy didn't brake anything. He had to get his keys back from Dexter who will take them while he's doing all of this. Basically the night guard had a lot of work. 

  "Wake up Teddy it is sunrise" 

  "Hello Lawrence. How are you doing today?"

  "I'm fine, thank you. I was going to see how (Y/N) was doing" 

  "Good idea son".

  He had just arrived at her exhibition when she woke up.

   "Ugh I'm never going to get used to that" she sighed.

  "Yeah well you'll have to"

  "Hey Larry!" 

  "Hi (Y/N)" 

  "How's Nicky" 

  "He's good. He has to finish a project or something so he couldn't come again" 

  "Oh that's a shame. He seems like a sweet kid" 

  "You know he's your age right?" 

  "…Really?" 

  "Yeah he's seventeen" 

  "Well technically I'm 75 years old" 

  "You certainly don't look like it" 

  "I had a lot of beauty sleep" she joked. 

  "Larry? Can you explain to me what the Internet is?" 

  "It will take a few minutes. I better get my computer"

  Larry got out of the room and came back minutes later with his laptop. He spent about half an hour explaining everything. Luckily she was smart so he didn't need to put a lot of detail in to what he was saying. 

  "I'm going to give you my laptop for a few nights so you can explore it" 

  "Thank you thank you thank you!!!! Larry you're the best!!" 

  "Ahahah I know. But listen, there is everything on the internet and I do mean everything so be careful with what you search ok?" 

  "Ok. Thanks again" 

  " 'twas nothing. Have fun"

  When he left, (Y/N) started to surf the net like there was no tomorrow. She could find anything here! She listened to the types of music that were invented after her death. She learned all the History about and after the WWII. She saw all the new inventions.

  Meanwhile, Ahk was worried. He hadn't heard from her all evening. He had asked Jed and Octy, Teddy, Attila and even the Easter Island statue but none of them had seen her. 

  He was loosing hope until he saw Larry who happened to be fighting Dexter (they were slapping each other). 

  "Larry!"

  They stopped fighting. 

  "Yeah?" 

  "Where is (Y/N)? I haven't seen her today"

  "I showed her what the Internet is. She's using my laptop. I think she hasn't left her exhibit" 

  "Thank you" he said has he moved towards her place. 

  How stupid he was! He had forgotten to check her exhibit. When he reached it he saw her sitting on the ground completely fascinated about the 'magic box' in her lap. 

  "I see you took my advice" he said. 

  He seemed to scare her because she screamed and almost threw the laptop to the ground. 

  "Oh my god Ahk don't sneak up on me!" 

  "Sorry that wasn't my intention" he said has he sat next to her.

  "What are you doing?" 

  "I'm playing games. Super Mario seem like a very popular game. It's kinda cool" she said at the same time as she played. 

  He looked at her funnily. She was so concentrated on what she was doing that she didn't even notice it. She was having fun and for the first time in his life Ahk liked looking at someone who was having fun without him.

  "Gorgeous…" 

  "What?" 

  "Nothing!" He said to quickly to anyone believe but she was still not paying attention to him. 

  He had said it out loud! He had to be more careful next time but I mean how could he not say it? He looked at her again. Her (H/C) hair was shiny. Her (E/C) glowed with the light from the laptop. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth and those lips! Those beautiful lips. Ahk started to imagine what it would be like kissing her and before he could stop he had come closer to her. She was inches away when all of the sudden…

  "Hello lads!" Teddy said in a thunderous voice. 

  Ahk immediately composed himself and (Y/N), who hadn't seen what Ahk was doing, finally looked up from Larry's laptop. 

  "Hey Teddy!" 

  "I was sent here to say it's time to go to our places. And Larry would like his laptop back but he said he would lend it to you tomorrow"

  (Y/N) got up and handed the computer over.

  "Tell him that I can't thank him enough" 

  "I will. Ahkmenrah, I trust that you will return to you tomb" 

  "Yes I'll just be here a few more minutes. Good morning" 

  "Good morning. See you tomorrow" 

  "Bye Teddy!"

  And with that Teddy left with the computer. 

  "I should be going…" 

  "Yeah..."

  They looked awkwardly at each other. 

  "Can you stay with me tomorrow? I'm going to continue my exploration of the Internet and I… don't want to be alone. I mean you don't have to. Only if you want to which you probably don't because I mean you have a life and I don't want to intr-" 

  Ahk stopped her (even though he thought she looked really cute while rambling) and this time it was he who gave her a kiss in the cheek. 

  She stopped and blushed.

  "I'd be delighted" he said.

  "Oh that's- that is really- ok come by at any time doesn't really matter when just- ok" she looked at her shoes (an habit of her when she's embarrassed). 

  He laughed a bit.

  "Good morning (Y/N). Sleep well" 

  "You too, sugar. Good morning" she said. 

  And so Ahk returned to his sarcophagus with only one thing on his mind. 

  'She called me sugar'.

  They spent the next night listening to music. Apparently (Y/N) liked all kinds of music but especially Rock'n'Roll. Ahk even danced a bit just to see her laugh. It worked.

  The next night, Nicky brought video games. They had been playing for about an hour and a half. 

  "Woah (Y/N), you're really good at this. You sure you never played it" 

  "I'm sure but that doesn't mean that I don't like it. You should bring more of these" she said to Nicky.

  Ahk had been watching them play all night and couldn't help to be jealous but of course he didn't say anything because she looked happy. 

  Eventually Larry said that they shouldn't be playing for so long so they were looking for another thing to do. 

  "I've got an idea" said Ahk "we could show (Y/N) our soccer matches" 

  "Yeah! I'll call everyone"

  A few minutes later everyone was either watching or playing. (Y/N) decided to see the first game and play the second. 

  Teddy, Nicky, Laa and Columbus were a team. Larry, Ahk, Attila and one other neanderthal were the other team. 

  (Y/N) was with Wea watching the game from the upper floor. At some point, Nicky scored a goal and dedicated it to her which only made Ahk more jealous than he was. 

  "Are you sure you want to play?" asked Wea "They are brutes" 

  "Yeah I'm sure. I like to play. Plus if they hurt me it won't be on purpose".

  The first game was over so (Y/N) went to the 'field' and switched with Columbus who said he didn't want to play anymore.

  It was a massacre. (Y/N) scored 7 goals. Nobody understood how she was so good. 

  "I used to play when I was little"

  "What do you think about watching a movie?" suggested Larry

  "Sure. Sound fun" she said.

  The rest of them agreed.

  Larry got his projector.

  "Seriously? We're watching Titanic? Dad!" 

  "What Nicky? It's a classic plus none of them saw it" 

  "What is this Titanic you speak of?" Asked Ahk.

  "Let's watch the movie and you'll understand"

  And so they watched it. By the end, Attila was in tears.

  "They could have both fit in that piece of wood!" exclaimed (Y/N). 

  "I know right? It's like he she didn't want him to climb!" agreed Jed. 

  They laughed together as they got up to go to their places. 

  "Good morning guys" said Larry.

  A chorus of misplaced 'good morning's was heard as the exhibits went back to were they're assigned to be.

  "Want me to accompany you to your exhibition?" asked Ahk.

  "If you don't mind"

  She found herself alone with him again. This was happening more than it should but she didn't mind. For some reason she liked being alone with him. He didn't judge her. 

  "What's you favourite colour?" he asked suddenly.

  "Blue. What's yours?" 

  "Gold" 

  "Is that why your closes are all golden?" 

  "No, my parents owned a lot of gold. I just happen to like it"

  "That's lucky I suppose"

  "You still haven't shown me any of your drawings" 

  "My sketchbook isn't part of my exhibition so I have none to show" 

  "I'll ask Larry to give you one" 

  "You don't have to! Seriously I'll just draw in a napkin or something…"

  Cue the awkward silence. Out of nowhere she starts laughing. 

  "What is it?" 

  "Remember when Jed and Octy started crying during the movie and thought we didn't notice?" 

  He laughed along with her.

  "That was quite amusing yes. But I got to admit that that particular scene was sad" 

  "Yes it was" she agreed.

  Apparently they had already arrived at her exhibit.

  "I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

  "Yes" 

  They didn't know what to say. At that moment Ahk observed her. She was trying to think of something to say. 

  'For someone so smart she sure has trouble talking to people' he thought 'and yet she's still beautiful'

  Her clothes were a replica of what the real (Y/N) (L/N) was wearing last time she was seen in public. Jeans and a T-shirt. Not what a girl was supposed to wear back then but she never really cared. Her (H/L) hair was shiny just like the last time. She looked adorable (probably because she was blushing). 

  She finally looked up and opened her mouth to say something when Ahk hugged her. He couldn't help it. He felt her stiffen in his arms and then she began to relax. She hugged him back. They hugged for a few minutes none of them wanting to stop. Unfortunately it was getting late. They stopped hugging. 

  "Good morning Ahk" she said as she kissed his cheek.

  "Good morning (Y/N)" he returned the kiss and they both went their own way. 

  Ahk got in his sarcophagus thinking about her and how good it felt to have her in his arms and (Y/N) got herself in the position she was supposed to freeze in trying not to think about him because every time she got close to someone, something bad usually happened. But this museum seemed calm enough as to not have any problems like that. 

  How wrong she was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you it was really crappy  
> Chapter 7 is already being written and won't take long to finish. It will also be the chapter in which things start to get crazy  
> Thanks for reading!!  
> -KB-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!!!  
> I'm sorry for the long wait but I had a hell of a week and A LOT of stuff to deal with so I'm really sorry  
> In this chapter things start to get complicated but you're going to have to read to find out :D  
> Anyway... Thank you for reading and all of the kudos that you've been giving me!! It makes me really happy  
> -KB-

  Nicky thought it was a good idea to tell her the adventures they had gone through in the museum.

  She was listening to what had happened in Larry's first week of working there. Larry was sitting beside her and added details to the story sometimes. 

  "Wait so this old men knew karate?" 

  "Yeah and they beat the crap out of my dad!" 

  "Language, Nicky"

  She heard the whole story.

  "So what happened to them?" She asked.

  "They were arrested but they are already out. Cecil even helped me one other time" 

  "You said a few years later there was another problem"

  "Oh yes! You're gonna love this!"

  Nicky then proceeded to tell her what had happened when they met Kahmunrah. 

  "Wait! You met Amelia Earhart? The Amelia Earhart?! And you kissed her?!" 

  "She kissed me! Several times" 

  "And you met Abraham Lincoln too?" 

  "Yeah although he wasn't what you'd expect" 

  "But you never told me when Cecil helped you out"

  "Oh that was another time a few years ago…"

  So they told her about what happened when they went to London.

  "The tablet is ok now right?" 

  "Yeah all it needed was moonlight".

  At that moment, Ahk came in the room. 

  "Hello Larry and Nicky. Have you seen (Y/-" he finnaly noticed that she was there "Oh good evening (Y/N). I was looking for you" 

  "Hey Ahk"

  "I came to ask if you wanted to walk around together but I see you're busy" 

  "No, actually I'd love to go with you" she turned to Larry and Nicky "if you don't mind"

  "Go ahead. There aren't any other adventures to tell anyway. Bye!"

  "Thank you. Bye sweeties!". 

  Ahk and (Y/N) started walking. 

  "You called them 'sweeties'"

  "As I said before: I have the habit of calling people by silly little nicknames" 

  "The other day you called me sugar"

  She started blushing.

  "You are very sweet to me so…" she said in a whisper.

  They both blushed. (Y/N) changed the topic quickly. 

  "You never told me you had a brother" she immediately regretted saying it because he started to frown. 

  "I don't really like to talk about him. Probably because he killed me in my sleep" 

  "Oh I'm sorry. I won't speak of him again" 

  "Thank you"

  The awkward silence that had settled was bugging both of them.

  "Hey…" said (Y/N) "I have always been curious about life in Ancient Egypt. Could you tell me how was your daily routine? It's not something that you can learn from books"

  He was rather surprised to hear that. In fact he didn't respond for a few seconds because of the instant lack of words. 

  Unfortunately (Y/N) took it the wrong way.

  "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to! I mean- you probably don't and I- I don't want to make upset- you know what? Let's forget I even asked that and just continue-" 

  "My daily routine was pretty boring" he said interrupting her rant "And it is alright. I just didn't know what to say. No one has ever asked about it" 

  "So you wouldn't mind sharing a few things?" She said getting excited "That's great! I always wanted to know because one time I was studying about and I couldn't find anything and now that I have internet I tried again but with the same results so I find it really interesting and blah blah blah blah …"

  Even if everything she said was interesting, this time he couldn't pay attention. She was so happy and carefree because of him... Because of HIM! Strangely, that made him happy too. The night went on until it was sunrise.

  The next night, Larry was just about to close when he heard someone calling his name. 

  "Larry! Oh it's so good to see you!"

  Larry turned around to see Cecil, Reginald and Gus waiting for him.

  "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" 

  "We can't visit you?" 

  "Visit me?" 

  "Yeah! Plus we missed the museum" said Reginald.

  "Ok then, you want to come in right?" said Larry moving out of the door so they could get in.

  They went in different directions and Larry chose to go with Cecil. 

  "So you guys are really just visiting me and the exhibits?" 

  "I understand that it's hard to believe after what we did but that's what we're here for. In fact it was Reginald's idea" he said as they walked through one of the many corridors.

  Meanwhile, (Y/N) was with Ahk as usual. They were distracted with each other and didn't hear Gus coming their way until he spoke.

  "Hey kid!"

  Both (Y/N) and Ahk turned to see who had called them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ahk getting confused and scared. 

  'Wait... Scared? Why is he scared of this old man? It's not like he's going to hurt us... Right?'.

  "Who are ya?" he asked (Y/N).

  "I could ask you the same thing"

  "I'm Gus. Ex-night guard"

  "Ah yes I've heard about you. I'm (Y/N) the newest exhibit"

  "Nice to meet ya. I've gotta get going" he said before he went away. 

  (Y/N) and Ahk resumed their walk in silence but (Y/N) noticed the foul look on Ahk's face. 

  "What's wrong, sugar?" 

  "I don't like him..." 

  "May I know why?"

  "He was one of the night guards who locked me in my sarcophagus for 54 years. They said that I scared the others" 

  "Goodness! Well if it makes you feel better I don't trust him either" she said trying to comfort him but he just walked with a scowl on his face.

  "...Ahk?"

  "Oh sorry I was just thinking about my tomb..." 

  "Ahk... are you... claustrophobic?" she asked a bit afraid of his reaction.

  He blushed and looked away. 

  "Yes I guess that's a way of putting it"

  "I'm sorry. I understand that it's awful. If I can help just ask" 

  "Thank you" he said before remembering something and asking "Why don't you trust him?"

  "I don't trust any of them. They were night guards for a long time. They could be enjoying the wonders of retirement right now. Most people hate their job and judging by the way they wanted Larry to take over (he told me everything) I think they hated it too. So if they don't like this place, if they have been sent to jail because of this place and they could be resting for the rest of their lives, why come here? And why now? Even if nothing is going on they would ask Larry if they could come and they would ask during the day. So I think they are up to something and that they came without warning so that we couldn't take precautions"

  He looked awkwardly at her.

  "... But of course this could be my imagination" she said blushing. 

  The whole time she had talked they had stopped walking but didn't notice they were being watched. Fortunately for them it was just Larry who had separated from Cecil and had heard everything she said. 

  "I think you're right (Y/N)" he said stepping out of the shadows "They came here with a purpose but I think Cecil isn't in it. I think it's just Reginald and Gus" 

  "Wait! What if they came here for the tablet again?" Said Ahk. 

  They all looked at each other and ran to the tomb but when they got there the tablet was still in its place. They sighed in relief until Ahk took a second look at the tablet. 

  "Wait a minute" he said as he ran to it. He knocked on it's surface and they heard an empty sound. He looked back to Larry and (Y/N) with a frightened look.

  "It has been replaced" 

  "We have too catch them!" 

  "But how? We don't have time to check every door" said Larry. 

  "I've got an idea" said (Y/N). She took off in a run to the entrance. She took the phone that Larry used to call the exhibits when he wanted to introduce her to everyone and screamed at it. 

  "Attention exhibits" she screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to her "The tablet has been stolen! I repeat! The tablet has been stolen. Reginald and Gus, the old night guards have it and they're getting away. We have to catch them. Now listen to me very carefully! Miniatures, you go set traps for them (and yes I know they are hearing us that's why I'm leaving what the traps are to you). Soldiers, you go to the main entrance and make sure that nobody gets out. Animals, you get the back door. Easter Island Statue, if you see anything you scream it. The rest check every corridor! Lock every exit you find even windows. And if you catch them take them to me. Now GO!"

  All around the museum exhibits moved quickly to their positions. She saw the soldiers take their place at the main door while some of them looked behind everything looking for the old men. She went back to meet with Larry and Ahk when she noticed that Larry just got off the phone. 

  "Who were you calling?" 

  "Nicky. I think it's better if we have help. By the way, nice work on calling everyone with the intercom" 

  "Thanks. How long does Nicky take to get here" 

  "About 10 minutes" 

  "Ok then. First we have to lock every possible exit there is" 

  "How many are there, Larry?" asked Ahk 

  "I'm not sure but there can't be many-" 

  "There are 27 possible exits" said (Y/N) 

  "How do you know?"

  "I counted. 5 doors and 22 windows"

  "Ok so how do we do that?"

  "From my calculations we'll have to close 1 door and 5 windows. The rest of the museum is taking care of the rest"

  She took them to where the exits were. While they were walking Larry turned to her.

  "You know, you're really good at this" 

  "This?" 

  "Yeah the whole making sure everything is good thing. You seem to always have a plan. Did you do this often" 

  "Yeah it was kind of my job. I wished I wasn't good at it. Maybe they would never need me to do it"

  "Exactly who was they?" 

  "Look!" Said Ahk interrupting their conversation. 

  At the end of a corridor was Cecil all tied up and with tape covering his mouth. They quickly ran to him and untied him. 

  "Are you ok?" 

  "Yes. I know something you might want to hear" 

  "What is it?" 

  "They are planning to get out through the roof"

  "This place has a door to the roof? I didn't know that! Nobody told me! Why didn't anybody told me" she said frantically "I didn't send anyone to guard the roof" 

  "Then we have to get there as fast as we can"

  They started to run when suddenly, Larry's phone rang.

  "Nicky! Where are you?..... Look Reginald and Gus have the tablet and they're going to escape through the roof. We are almost there so I need you to take the intercom and warn everyone what is happening ok? Take care"

  When they reached the roof they heard voices outside. It was Reginald's voice.

  They opened the door very slowly. Both Reginald and Gus were with their backs facing the door so they got out without a problem.

   Beside them there were two columns. They hid behind them, Larry behind the one on the right and Ahk and (Y/N) behind the one on the left.

  Ahk took the moment to analyze the situation he was in. (Y/N) was with her back to the column and he was pressed against her face to face. They were both breathing heavily from running so much and their faces were so close that if they looked in each other's eyes, their noses would touch. 

  He looked down at her. She finnaly looked back and moved a lock of her (H/C) hair behind her ear. She started blushing but this time she didn't look down. Just as she was going to say something they heard the fainting sound of Nicky's voice through the intercom warning everyone. They looked at Larry who looked back telling them that he had heard it too.

  (Y/N)'s heart began to beat very fast her face started to show worry. She looked at Ahk. Seeing her face he hugged her and whispered in her ear.

  "It is going to be alright. I'll make sure of it".

  But was it going to be alright though?.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos. I love kudos  
> I know this chapter didn't have a lot of romance but don't worry because I'm taking care of it  
> Bye!!  
> -KB-


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is up!!!  
> I have this fic on Fanfiction.net and I got a review giving me a suggestion for my writing.  
> Sooo I decided to change a few things. Each time a person speaks I change paragraphs. The text is more clean that way.  
> Also, I decided to take requests. Although it'll take me awhile to write them I think it's a good idea.  
> Anyway, things got tense in this chapter!! Hope you like it!!!  
> Thank you for all the kudos you've been giving me!!!  
> -KB-

  (Y/N) motioned the word 'phone' to Larry. He grabbed his phone and threw it at her just before Gus turned around because he thought he had heard something.  
  "Why can't we just jump from roof to roof?" asked Gus.   
  "We're not that young for that. Just wait until my friend comes with the helicopter. He shouldn't take more than 10 minutes" answered Reginald.  
  With Larry's phone, (Y/N) started texting Nicky. She told him to bring any weapon he could find and to be very careful when entering the roof. Two minutes later she got a text back.   
  'We brought weapons. We're right at the door. What do you want me to do?' It said.  
  'I'm going to open the door and you are going to step out and hide behind the column on the right. When I open it you'll give me a few weapons but the rest are for Ahk and your dad. Be very quiet' she answered.  
  She showed the texts to Ahk and then threw the phone back to Larry who also read the conversation. He nodded at her and she nodded back. Right before she could do anything, Ahk grabbed her arm and gave her a look that didn't need any words. She kissed him in the cheek and moved slowly towards the door.   
  She looked at the old men and when she saw they were engrossed in their mindless conversation she opened the door as quietly as she could. Nicky gave her 3 weapons and hid behind the right column just as planed and (Y/N) went to her place next to Ahk again.  
  She looked at her weapons. Nunchucks, a big knife and a pistol (that didn't have any bullets in it).  "Do you know how to fight with weapons?" She whispered in Ahk ear.  "I know how to fight with a spear" he said.   She turned to Nicky who happened to be holding a bo-staff and she said to throw it over. He did that and she gave it to Ahk.   "It's basically the same thing except it doesn't have a pointy end. You probably won't need it anyway".   
  "Do you know how to fight with these?" he asked mentioning the weapons she had.  
  "Yes and before you ask, it's a long story".   
  "(Y/N)... I need you to be careful... you're very important to me".   
  "You're important to me too, Ahk... And I know you'll try to protect me just as I will try to protect you. That's what friends are for right?" She asked smiling at him. He got disappointed when she said 'friends' but smiled nonetheless...wait...   
  'Why did I get disappointed with that? She said she was my friend and that she cares about me... How can that be bad?' he wondered.  
  (Y/N) grabbed Nicky's phone, which she took sneakily while he was giving her the weapons (Nicky was perplexed at this for he hadn't noticed this), and texted Larry the plan.   
  'Larry and I will go first and start fighting them. Larry will get Reginald and I will get Gus. When we have their attention, Nicky will help Larry and Ahk will get the real tablet. We'll tie them up and Larry will call the police, ok?' It read.  They received the text and nodded at her.  
  She held her fingers in the air. 3, 2, 1, go!   
  Larry went straight to Reginald and (Y/N) to Gus.   "Give us the tablet and no one will get hurt" she shouted.   They laughed.   "I think it won't be us getting hurt, girly" said Gus.   She looked at him fiercely.  "Shouldn't have called me that. Should not have called me that"  
  She dropped the knife and the pistol. She grabbed one of the ends of the nunchucks and threw the other end at Gus but he caught it with his hand. She was shocked but she kept fighting.  
  He pulled the weapon but (Y/N) let go of it so that he couldn't get advantage. He had the nunchucks now. She picked the knife from ground and charged at him.  
  Larry was fighting Reginald with his flashlight while Nicky was trying to fight him with some kind of sword.  
  "Where is it?" She shouted.   Gus took the sword from Nicky, who couldn't do anything about it, and lunged at her.  
  "I won't ever tell you where it is!"  
  Her knife was so big it was almost the size of her upper arm. They both tried to slay each other. Defense after defense, (Y/N) was getting sick of it so she tripped him and he fell on his back.   
  When he fell, he dropped a weird rectangular bag. She picked it up while he was trying to get up. She opened the bag a bit and saw gold inside.  
  "Ahk! I've got the tablet! Take it!"  She threw the bag at him but Gus seized the moment to get up and push (Y/N) who happened to be standing close to the edge of the roof. She fell back but managed to grab onto the side of the building.  
  "(Y/N)!!" Screamed Ahk, Larry and Nicky simultaneously.  
  "Now boy, give me the tablet" Gus said.  
  "Never!" Shouted Ahk with pure hatred written on his face.  
  (Y/N) was trying to climb back and could see what was happening. Luckily no one was noticing it. The Daleys were finally able to tie Reginald up and were sending a text to the guy who was supposed to come in a helicopter to get them saying that he wasn't needed.  
  Suddenly, Gus reached into his pocket and took out a gun. He pointed it at Ahk. When the gunshot was heard, everyone in the roof froze. Ahk had managed to move so that the bullet didn't hit anything vital but it hit the side of his arm. Ahk grabbed his arm in pain.  
  "Ahk!!"  
  (Y/N) had made it to the top of the building again and was standing behind Gus.  
  "You think you can come here-" as she talked, she grabbed the last weapon that Nicky had given her, the pistol without bullets "and hurt my friends without a fight back? You're dead wrong!" she was pointing the pistol at him.  
  "You do know that that doesn't have any bullets right?"  
  "Oh believe me, I know" she said. And she threw the pistol at his head which made him pass out.  
  She grabbed him and tied him up.  
  Larry and Nicky were so shocked by what just happened that didn't notice Reginald had cut through the ropes.  
  "He's getting away!" Shouted (Y/N).  
  "Not on my watch!"   
  The door opened and Teddy came out with Sacagawea (who was holding the miniatures) on his horse. He quickly laced his rope and caught Reginald. They tied him up with Gus.  
  "Nice one Teddy!" Said (Y/N).  
  All of them approached the thieves and stared.  
  "What do we do with them while the police isn't here?" Asked Octavius  
  "I've got an idea" said Larry mischievously "Where is Attila?"   
  Both Gus and Reginald started to look scared. Someone went looking for him and called him.  
  "Ok Attila, remember what I said last time about not ripping any limbs? Yeah forget what I said".  
  "Yeah!! Rip'em apart, big guy!" Exclaimed Jed.  
  (Y/N) chuckled at their wide eyes.  
  "Larry?" Spoke Wea "I think it's time to call the police".  
  So they went back inside and Larry disappeared to call the cops. Wea said she was going to make some tea for everyone and the rest were sitting in the stairs (so they could be with everyone) just resting.  
  Eventually Larry and Wea were there too. While everyone's drinking tea, Larry tells them to go to their positions when the cops get there.  
  "So (Y/N)..." Said Nicky "How did you fight like that?"  
  All of the exhibits that had been there started to nod to show that they also wanted to know.  
  "*sigh* I knew I was going to have to answer this someday... I had the proper training".  
  "Proper training? What d'ya mean?" Asked Jed.  
  "Technically I was a secret agent so I had the training of one. I spent all my life dealing with this kind of things. When they heard about my intelligence they wanted me to become the perfect agent so they put me through the intense training along with the other agents who were twice my age but I couldn't complaint..."  
  "But you didn't like it?" Asked Wea.  
  "No one does and nobody would. Believe me".  
  "So why didn't you just ran away or gave up?" Asked Larry.  
  "I couldn't. You must understand that this was one of the top agencies of the country. Not only that but also a secret agency. I... I would have been killed..." Everyone gasped "So I just endured everything hoping I could go home... And then the war came".  
  Nobody spoke. They were all listening to her and waiting for her to continue.   "They sent me immediately to this dangerous missions. God how I hated those missions. But they had to be done or we wouldn't win it so...yeah". At this point she was blushing from the attention.  
  And the others were...looking at her. Not only staring but looking. She looked up to their pitiful faces.  
  "But that's all in the past. The war is over and I'm not alive so I won't ever get hurt again. Don't worry, guys. Besides, I have you to protect me" she said as she laughed. The others laughed along.  
  That's when they heard a few police cars park outside.  
  "Everybody hide!!"  
  Everyone was running in different directions but they managed to hide before the cops saw them. Except there was a problem. Rexy was not in his place. (Y/N) said that to Larry and told him that all he had to do was distract them. Meanwhile one of the others had brought Reginald and Gus who were still tied up to each other.  
  "Good night, officers".  
  "G'night. Are you Mr Daley?"  
  "That's me, yeah".  
  "We had a report of a theft. What happened?"  
  "Well you see..." Larry turned while talking so that the policemen weren't facing the museum.   That's when (Y/N) came into action. She looked at Rexy and shushed him while bringing him to his place.   'Now, stay' she mouthed to the dinosaur. She quickly hided again while Larry talked to the cops.  
  Eventually, the old men were taken and the cops went away.  
  "Oh my god! We've got 20 minutes left till sunrise!" Shouted Larry.   
  Everyone was already in their places except Teddy, Wea, Ahk and (Y/N). Wea was saying goodbye to Teddy and kissed him in the middle of one of his inspiring speeches leaving him blushing and stuttering. (Y/N) watched them. They looked so happy. They looked so... alive! She wanted to feel that way. Like she had never died, like she never went to war, like she never got tortured for information.   
  'Like that's possible' she laughed in her head.  
  "Wait Wea!" She called. The Shoshone woman stopped in her tracks and looked at her.  
  "Yes (Y/N)?"  
  "We still haven't hung out together. Do you think tomorrow would be a good time?"  
  "Sure. I'd be happy to spend tomorrow night with you. Good morning".  
  "Good morning".  
  Sacagawea left and Teddy went away to talk to Larry.  
  "I guess tomorrow we won't be walking together" said Ahk who was right behind her.  
  "I hope you don't mind".  
  "No, it's alright. I'll live".  
  "I sure hope so" she laughed "but we have lots of days to walk together right? All the other days when nothing out of ordinary happens (ignoring the fact that our lives are out of the ordinary)".  
  "Yes I suppose so... I'll walk you to your place".   
  "Thank you. If I'm correct we have about 15 minutes now so we have to hurry..." She suddenly looked at him mischievously "Race you to my exhibition!!" And she started to run.   Ahk took a few seconds to process what she had said until he too started to run.  
  (Y/N) reached it first and Ahk got there a few seconds later. They were both panting and looking at each other. Ahk laughed like there was no tomorrow and (Y/N) chuckled.  
  "Well (Y/N), I've got to admit. You're really fast".   
  "You're not so bad either. Good morning, sugar"  She hugged him and kissed his cheek dangerously close to his lips. She giggled and disappeared in to her exhibition.  
  He touched his cheek where she had kissed him. Blushing, he went to his place and fell asleep thinking about her.  
  'This girl is going to be the death of me... Then again... I'm already dead. This girl is going to be the life of me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm taking request now. If you want to know more about it just ask me.  
> Thank you!!!  
> -KB-


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!!  
> I am sorry for not updating sooner but I had some difficulties this week and I could only finish this chapter today. I'll try to update the next chapter in less time.  
> The plot isn't really good in this chapter and I'm very sorry for that but I have plans for the next chapters  
> Thank you so much for the kudos!! If you have any constructive criticism or just anything to say you can message me anytime and I'll answer.  
> Again, Thanks sweeties!  
>  -KB-

  The night after the attempted theft, (Y/N) and Sacagawea walked through the halls.  
  "So tell me, how did you and Teddy become a thing?"  
  "He used to look at me every night"  
  "Woah and he never said anything?"  
  "He was too shy. And to be fair, I never said anything either"  
  "Shy too?  
  "I guess so... But I looked at him too. Unfortunately I was behind a glass so even if I wanted to, I couldn't talk to him"  
  "You seem very happy when you're with him"  
  "I am. More than I look. He makes everything different. It's one of the only things that I can't explain"   
  "I can! It's a mixture of dopamine, seratonin, oxytocin, norepinephrine and testosterone. CH811NO2+C10H12N2O+C43H66N12OS2 to be exact.  
  "That may be but you're only looking at it the scientific way. That's the magic about it. Have you ever been in love?"  
  "....yes I- well you see- I had a crush back in the day. He meant a lot to me but he... died"  
  "Oh... I'm sorry"  
  "It's ok. I'm over it. It's not like he's coming back. And he wasn't exactly a known so he won't ever have a wax statue in the museum. We weren't in a relationship anyway"  
  "Plus you're already in love again"  
  "....What? What are you talking about?"  
  "Don't tell me you haven't noticed"  
  "Noticed what?  
  "For someone so smart, you can be really oblivious to some things"  
  "I'm not understanding. What do you mean 'in love'?"  
  "You are obviously in love with Ahk. Or at least you have a crush on him but I think it's stronger than that"  
  (Y/N) blushed immensely at that. In love with Ahk? She couldn't be in love with him!  
  "I'm not- I'm- I can't be in love with Ahk!"  
  "Can't you?"  
  "W- Why would you even think of that?"  
  "Think about it (Y/N), who do you spend every night with?"  
  "Ahk"  
  "Who do you want to protect at all cost?"  
  "Ahk but-"  
  "Who gives you that butterfly feeling in your stomach?"  
  "Ahk but I-"  
  "And who do you look at timeless times because you like every single detail that you find?"  
  "OK!! OK!!...ok I'm in love with him!"  
  They both stopped walking. That's when (Y/N) finally understood everything.  
  "Oh my God... I love him...OH MY GOD!! What do I do?!"  
  "First we are going to my exhibition to rest and then we'll talk about it"  
  When they reached her exhibition they sat down in a flat rock that looked like a bench.  
  "Have you ever braided your hair?"  
  "I don't think so"  
  "Can I?"  
  "Sure, go ahead"  
  Wea was passing her fingers through (Y/N)'s (H/C) hair. The girl sighed in content.  
  "I can't believe I never noticed"  
  "It's alright. You had your mind in other things. I don't blame you, given the occurrences of yesterday. We were watching everything from the door"  
  "You were? I didn't notice that either"  
  "I almost screamed when I saw you fall off the edge. Everyone was scared"  
  "I was lucky, I guess..."   
  "...What's wrong?"  
  "When Ahk got shot I... Lost my mind. I wanted to kill the old man. Thank God you were there to bandage him up"  
  "Did Larry told you the time when Theodore was cut in half?"  
  "No, what happened?"  
  "He pushed me out of the way of a carriage and saved me. Luckily he's made of wax and wasn't hurt but Ahk is a real mummy therefore he can get hurt"  
  "...What do I do about him? I mean... He probably doesn't like me back so... Should I just hide it?"  
  "Doesn't like you back? You really are oblivious to love aren't you?"  
  "Again, not following"  
  "You never saw how he looks at you? Or how he's always trying to touch you? Or even how he smiles when you show up?"  
  "....He does?"  
  "Yes, and you weren't the only one losing your mind yesterday. When you fell, he looked like he had lost everything. And the way he looked at Gus..."  
  "Woah... So he likes me..."  
  (Y/N) started to blush and smile at the thought.  
  "He does. Although I don't know if he's already planning to tell you or not"  
  "I hope he does... I don't have the guts to do it nor do I know how"  
  "So you know how to kill someone in 65 different ways but you don't know how to tell someone you love them?"  
  "Let's be honest here. Which one is easier? The killing! So don't blame me!"

  
**Meanwhile at the tomb**  
  
  Ahk sat alone, trying to remember something to do. It's funny how he spent the last years without having this problem. Since he started to hang out with (Y/N) he never had to think of it. They would start by walking and talking and then the night would progress to whatever it did.  
  Ahk suddenly felt alone. He wished he was with her because the room wouldn't be silent.   
  He had an idea. Since (Y/N) was with Wea, Teddy must be alone (or with Larry but he didn't mind).  
  He went to the entrance and sure enough, Teddy was there talking to Larry.  
  "Good evening"  
  "Hello Ahkmenrah"  
  "Hey Ahk. You're not with (Y/N)"  
  "She is with Sacagawea. They are having a 'girl's night' as (Y/N) would call it"  
  "So that's why you're both alone. You got ditched by your girlfriends!"  
  "Ditched?" Asked Teddy.  
  "Girlfriends?" Asked Ahk simultaneously.  
  "Let's go to the miniatures' exhibition"  
  They followed Larry and sat on the bench in the middle of the room.  
  "So..." Began Larry "how are you guys?"   
  "Everything is fine with me. Everyone is happy, you are taking care of everything and I just have to enjoy my time with Sacagawea. How about you, Ahk?"  
  "I'm..." Ahk thought about what he would say. He could tell them or he could lie and say everything is fine. But these were his closest friends (besides (Y/N)) and they deserved to know. "...I really don't know"  
  "What do you mean?" Asked Teddy. They were both worried now.  
  "I feel... Lonely. Which is stupid because I'm with you"  
  Larry and Teddy looked at each other with looks of understanding. They smirked at him evilly.  
  "And why would that be?" Asked Teddy.  
  "I... Don't know"  
  "What would you rather be doing?" Asked Larry.  
  "What do you mean?"  
  "We think we know what's wrong with you"  
  "Please tell me! I'm going insane!"  
  "Just answer our questions"  
  He nodded, confirming that he would be answering everything they asked.  
  "What would you rather be doing?"  
  "...walking"  
  "Alone?"  
  "No. I don't like being alone"  
  "Who would you like to be with?"  
  "Any of my friends"  
  "So you're saying that it could be any of us"  
  "Yes... Wait... I don't know. It doesn't feel right. It isn't the same as-"  
  "As her?" asked Larry interrupting him.  
  Ahk looked at him shocked and confused.  
  "Yes, it isn't the same as (Y/N). I'm not understanding where this is going"  
  "I never said (Y/N)'s name" Larry smirked.  
  Teddy stopped Larry from answering more.  
  "Lawrence, I think it is best if we were blunt about it"  
  "I think you're right. Ok Ahk. Last question. How do you feel about her?"  
  "What do you mean?" He asked even more confused "She's my friend. Close friend. I like spending time with her. Hanging out with her is amazing because she talks about everything". At this point, Ahk was smiling just from thinking of her. "And she's beautiful. Especially when she gets that look in her face when she's talking about something that she knows a lot about. She gets all blushed and her gorgeous (E/C) eyes widen and she smiles... Oh and her hugs are the best! I like it when she gets embarrassed. She blushes a lot and starts ranting. The only thing I don't like is when she looks down and doesn't let me see her. She's... Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  They were smiling at him.  
  "It's nothing. Continue"  
  "If you say so. Her voice is better than anything and she snorts when she laughs! I love making her laugh. She's adorable and deadly at the same time. Oh and her face! There are no words. She is so smart and kind and... And... She makes me weak"  
  "She makes you weak?"  
  "Yes. I get shivers when she smiles. And the other day I thought someone had poisoned me because when I looked at her I felt sick in the stomach. And when she hugs me, my heart... It starts beating so fast and it's hard to breathe. I don't understand any of this"  
  "Think about it, Ahk. Do you feel this way about anyone else?"  
  "I- No. No, I don't. But what are you talking about?"  
  "You're a smart kid. Figure it out" said Teddy with a smile.  
.........  
  "I love her" Ahk finnaly said "I love (Y/N). I love (Y/N)!!". He stood up dramatically.  
  "Yes you do. Now what are you going to do about it?" Teddy asked.   
Ahk sat down again.  
  "I have no idea" he said defeated.  
  "Well" said Larry "Christmas is coming up. Why don't you do something special for her and tell her how you feel?"  
  "I do have an idea for a present. She no longer has her sketchbook. I'd like to give one to her but I don't know how to get one"  
  "I'll take care of that, don't worry. I'll go to a store before I close the museum and I'll buy one"  
  "Thank you Larry"  
  With (Y/N) and Wea  
  "I've got an idea. Why don't you tell him on Christmas?"  
  "You're right! There is only one problem. What do I give him?"  
  "I'm sure you'll remember something. He must have mentioned something that he wanted"  
  "He said he wanted one of my drawings"  
  "Draw him! He'll like it, I'm sure of it"  
  "Ok but I'll need some paper, a pencil and an eraser. I'll ask Larry"  
  "Good idea. Oh and I finished your braid"  
  (Y/N) looked at herself through the glass of another exhibition"  
  "Oh Wea! It's gorgeous! Thank you!"  
  "Your welcome. I think we still have another half hour. What do you want to do?"  
  "So tell me..." She had a devilish grin on her face. "You and Teddy..."  
  "Oh no..." Wea sighed.  
  "There are days when nobody can find you two. I was just wondering what have you been doing"  
  Then, the most surprising thing happened. Sacagawea blushed.  
  "Ah ha! So you have been doing that kind of stuff!"  
  "(Y/N)..."  
  "You don't have to tell me the details"  
  "Fine... We have been...active"  
  "I knew it! But you'll have to tell me more later. Wait... Exhibits can't get pregnant right?  
  "I'm... Not sure. I don't think so. Oh would you look at the time! It's getting late!" Wea said with sarcasm.  
  "You're evil" she laughed.  
  They got up and looked for the boys. When they found them, they heard Larry talk.  
  "I was thinking of getting a Christmas tree for the lobby, what do you th- oh hey girls!"  
  "Hello!" They both said  
  Ahk and (Y/N) looked at each other and blushed.  
  "Miss (Y/N)! I like your hairstyle"  The others agreed.  
  "Thanks! Wea here has a talent for braiding" she laughed.  
  "As I was saying, I was thinking of getting a Christmas tree for the lobby. We could decorated together"  
  "That's not a bad idea. I haven't done that since 1937!" Said (Y/N)  
  "So here's the thing: the museum closes on the 22nd so we'll have 3 days to get everything ready"  
  "Don't worry, Lawrence my boy! With everyone's help, we will make it happen"  
  "Yeah. Uh guys? We've got 5 minutes till sunrise. Good morning"  
  A choir of 'good morning's was heard.  
  "I'll take Sacagawea here to her exhibition. Good morning"  
  "G'morning, sweeties. Don't have too much fun"  
  (Y/N) smirked at Wea who blushed a bit and looked at her seriously before they went away.  
  "Can I accompany you to your exhibition?"  
  "You know you don't have to ask anymore, Ahk" she laughed "I like having you around".  
  While they were walking, she looked at his arm which now had a bandage because of Gus. He noticed her look and her sad look.  
  "(Y/N), are you alright?"  
  "Oh Ahk I'm so sorry that I didn't knock him out sooner. If I had, you wouldn't be hurt"  
  "It wasn't your fault. You were fighting for your life already plus you saved ours. I can't ask for more"  
  "Yeah but I'm wax! You're real! I wouldn't get hurt anyway!"  
  "(Y/N), if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be alive. None of us would. You did amazing"  
  "…Thanks, hon"  
  They were both a blushing mess when they arrived at her place.  
  "I guess I'll see you tomorrow"  
  "You won't be having another 'girls night' right?"  
  "Nah. Tomorrow I'll be with you"  
  "That's good to know"  
  "Good morning, sugar"  
  She hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
  "Good morning, beautiful"  
  .....wait... What?  
  "Did you just called me beautiful?"  
  "I- I don't- I mean- You- Y- Yes but I-"  
  "Ahkmenrah" she called  
  He stopped stuttering and looked at her embarrassedly.  
  "Y- Yes?"  
  "Thank you"  
  She hugged him one more time and went to her place.  
  He returned to his tomb and sat in his sarcophagus.  
  "Oh gods... What did I get myself in to?" He sighed.  
  Luckily, it was December 19th. Christmas was almost here. Ahkmenrah liked Christmas. Everyone was so happy and cheerful. And people exchanged gifts, it was fun.  
  But obviously, Christmas in this museum couldn't come without issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. And I'm sorry for the plot being so weak  
> Thanks again!!  
>  -KB-


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe the support I've been having!! Thank you so much!!!!  
> Hope you like this chapter and chapter 11 is already coming up. I'm going on vacation today but I'll be back in a week with the chapter done :D  
> If you spot any mistake I would appreciate it if you reported it to me.  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed.  
> Thank you for reading!!!  
>  -KB-

**December 22nd**  
  Larry closes the museum for the last time before Christmas. The next week would be constant parties. Even if the parties had to be at night, it was December. The nights were longer than any time in the year.  
  He had a huge tree, ready to be brought to the museum but he would only bring it tomorrow. Tonight they would relax. At least that was the plan.  
  He looked at his watch. The others must be waking up now. He stood next to Teddy and waited until he woke up.  
  "Good night Teddy"  
  "Good night Lawrence. So what is the plan for today?"  
  "Well it's almost Christmas. We don't have to be in our places tomorrow and quite honestly, I don't know what to do today"  
  "I think you should rest. For the first time in a while, you'll have the time for it. I'll take care if everything today, alright?"  
  "Wow, thanks Teddy. I really appreciate it" he smiled.  
  "Lawrence? Where is Nicky?"  
  "He said he couldn't come today, had something to do but tomorrow he'll be here"  
**At the tomb**  
  Today, (Y/N) had decided to surprise Ahk by showing up right when he woke up. She heard the lid of the sarcophagus come off and saw him take off the many bandages that covered him. It felt a bit private but at least he had his clothes on.  
  "G'night, sugar"  
  Apparently he got so scared that he jumped and fell off the sarcophagus.  
  "Oh Goodness, Ahk! Are you alright?"  
  He groaned but nodded. She helped him get up.  
  "I wasn't expecting you here... Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  She was trying to cover her giggles with her hand while looking at her but she couldn't.  
  "Why are you laughing?"  
  "Your fall was so funny! Ahahah oh God Ahk! I'll try to scare you more times if that's what happens" she said as she giggled.  
  He blushed and pouted. When she noticed his face she tried harder to contain herself (key word being tried).  
  "Oh Ahk, I'm just joking. Although you have to admit that was funny"  
  "I'll show you funny" he said with an evil grin on his face.  
  "Uh oh" she said before she ran out of the tomb with a revenge seeking pharaoh behind.  
  "I'm sorry Ahk but I won't let you get me!"  
  "We'll see about that!" He shouted as he chased her.  
  "Dexter! Now!"  
  The monkey suddenly jumped on top of the pharaoh and shielded his vision from (Y/N). She took this time to hide.  
  "That's enough, Dexter" sounded Teddy's voice across the hallway "Come here, please". And with that, the capuchin got off Ahk's face and to Teddy's shoulder.  
  "Thank you, Teddy. Could you tell me where (Y/N) ran off to?"  
  "I'm afraid she made me promise not to. But you'll find her eventually"  
Ahk resumed his chasing and looked everywhere for her.  
  'Why must she act like those ninjas from Nicky's movies' he thought. He suddenly had an idea. He cleared his throat and shouted.  
  "Oranges and tangerines are the same thing!"  
  "How can you say that?"  
  Ahk looked up and saw her on top of a tree. He smirked at her.  
  "Dang it!" She said. She jumped from the tree and ran again.  
  "Not this time you won't!"  
  (Y/N) realised what he meant. The path she had chosen was a dead end. She turned around to face him with playful fear.  
  "Ahk..." She said carefully "You wouldn't hurt me... Right?"  
  "Hurt you? No. I'm just going to make you laugh again"  
  He longed at her and started tickling her. She laughed uncontrollably and squirmed trying to get out of his grip.  
  "I-I-I'm so-ho-ho-rryyy! A-A-Ahk sto-o-p ple-e-ease!"  
  "Not until you promise you won't scare me again!"  
  "Ok!! I'll say it!" He stopped tickling her "I promise I won't scare you again. Happy now?"  
  "Very!" He laughed.  
  He stopped laughing and looked at her dreamily. He was still holding her arms. He met her eyes and they looked at each other intensely. But of course, nothing good ever lasts.  
  "Eccovi, finalmente! [There you are, finally!]" It was Columbus, not noticing the moment he had just ruined "Stiamo avendo una partida di calcio [We're having a soccer match]. Vi aspettiamo per voi [We're waiting for you]"  
  "Grazie [Thank you]. Noi ci saremo presto [We'll be there shortly]" answered (Y/N).  
  Columbus disappeared and Ahk turned to (Y/N).  
  "What did he say?"  
  "He said they're having a soccer match and I told him we would be there as soon as we can"  
  They silent for a few seconds until the awkwardness was getting to much.  
  "I suppose we should go..."  
  "Yeah..."  
  They walked to the lobby where everyone was waiting for them.  
  "Took you long enough!" Said Teddy  
  "I want (Y/N) on my team!"  
  The night went by faster after that. They played for hours until it was time to go to their exhibitions.  
  Ahk took (Y/N) to her place and they said goodbye to each other like any other day.  
  "Hey... I- uh" Ahk stuttered.  
  He was trying to tell her for the first time. He tried to put it into words. He tried but he didn't do it. Now, he had to find another thing to say so he wouldn't look stupid.  
  "I already know what to give for Christmas. I hope you like it" he said with somewhat of a smile. 'Seriously? That's what I could come up with?' He thought.  
  "I'm sure I will, don't worry. I know what I'll give you too" she said as she blushed.  
  "You don't have to get me anything"  
  "And how would that be fair? If you have something for me then I have something for you. That's how it works"  
  "You're right. That is how it has been in the last years..." He suddenly noticed (Y/N)'s sad look "What's wrong?"  
  All of the sudden she hugged him. He was shocked to say the least but hugged back.  
  "Thank you..."  
  "For being my friend. For being one of the best friends a person could have"  
  "You don't have to thank me for that because it goes both ways"  
  "Morning, sugar" she kissed his cheek.  
  "Good morning, beautiful" he kissed her cheek.  
  She went to her exhibit and he went to his. Even though they didn't have to, Dr McPhee could show up any day and see everyone out of place so nobody was taking risks.  
  (Y/N) made a plan. She had a lot to do tomorrow night.  
**December 23rd**  
  As soon as (Y/N) woke up, she ran out of her exhibition to find Sacagawea.  
  "Wea! Hi!"  
  "Hello (Y/N). What brings you here so early?"  
  "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with something"  
  "What is it?"  
  "I need someone to distract Ahk while I make his present"  
  "Leave it to me. Go and make his present. Take all the time you need. I'll make sure he doesn't see it"  
  "Thank you so much, honey. I'll be finished in a few hours" she hugged her and left in a hurry to find Larry.  
  When she found him, she was surprised to see him talking to Nicky. She didn't know he was coming today.  
  "Larry!"  
  "Hey (Y/N)! Don't you think it's a bit early to be running like that"  
  "Boss, I need your help"  
  "What's wrong?"  
  "I am in need of some paper, a pencil, a sharpener and an eraser"  
  "What for?"  
  "Christmas presents"  
  "Ok, I think you have everything you need in my office. You can make your presents there too since I barely step foot in it"  
  "Thank boss!" And she took off running again. Then she ran back, hugged Nicky and ran again to Larry's office while she shouted.  
  "Nice to see you again, Nicky!"  
  "I swear that girl is as energetic as Dexter"  
  As she sat in Larry's chair, she opened drawer after drawer, looking for materials and when she had everything she needed, she started to draw.  
  Meanwhile, Wea was walking with Ahk, reassuring him that nothing was wrong.  
  "She just has some errands to do. Nothing's wrong"  
  "I believe you Wea. I'm just sad. I was hoping to spend the night with her"  
  "You spend every night with her. One night alone isn't going to kill you"  
  "I'm not so sure about that sometimes..." He blushed and looked away "I mean- I just... *sigh* nothing"  
  "Don't worry, Ahkmenrah. I know your feelings for her"  
  "Is it obvious?"  
  "Sometimes. But fear not. All you have to do is tell her the truth"  
  "Easier said than done. As she spoken to you about me?"  
  "I'm sorry Ahk. I cannot tell you. Whatever she says to me,is a secret unless she says otherwise"  "I understand. Do you have any advice that you can give me?"  
  "I have already given my advice. Tell her the truth. Tell her how you feel. Explain it to her. She'll find it truly sweet"  
  "I'll try. Thank you Wea"  
  "You're welcome Ahk. I still can't let you go to her because she is still busy"  
  While Ahk and Wea bonded, Nicky was bored. Really bored. So he thought it would be a good idea to help out (Y/N).  
  "Hey (Y/N)!"  
  "Nicky, hi! Look I'm very busy at the moment but I promise I'll hang out with you later"  
  "But I came to help you!"  
  "Really? Thank you"  
  "So what can I do for you?"  
  "Well... You could make me some tea. I love me some tea"  
  Nicky laughed and went to the small kitchen they had in the museum to make her tea. He came back to her and set her tea beside her. That's when he saw what she was doing.  
  "(Y/N) that is amazing!"  
  (Y/N) was drawing Sacagawea. She had already drawn Ahk, Teddy, Larry, Jed and Octavius. She was exhausted but the presents were supposed to given tomorrow so she couldn't waste any time.  
  "Seriously though, where did you learn how to draw like that?"  
  "Do you honestly want to know?"  
  "Yes but I don't want to distract you from your work"  
  "Actually, talking sort of helps"  
  "If you say so"  
  "I learnt how to draw between missions. We had this paper sheets lying around and some chalk and I would take them and draw something I was seeing. Eventually my colleagues saw my passion for it and gave me a sketchbook. That was the best Christmas ever! I drew everything I saw. My friends, my room, my boss and I even drew our guns. I wish I still had that sketchbook"  
  "Whoa... Wait a minute! You drew your boss?"  
  "Oh yeah" she laughed "It was hilarious. He was so mad! But I could tell he liked it"  
  "I once drew my science teacher on the test and she got so mad she made me do it again!"  
  They laughed together.  
  "Can you believe it has already been 4 months since you arrived?"  
  "Oh my god you're right!"  
  "It's been good yeah?  
  "Definitely. You know, I think I've never been this happy. I'm so glad I came here"  
  "I'm glad you're happy. You're awesome"  
  "Thanks sunshine" she said as she blushed and looked down.  
  "Ok! I think I'm finished!"  
  "With the drawing?"  
  "No, with the tea. Would you be so kind and make me more?"  
  "Sure thing. Be right back"   
  He got out of the office and into the kitchen again. When he came back to the office, he didn't notice a pair of jealous eyes watching him.  
  "Why does he get to be with her and I don't?"  
  "Be patient Ahkmenrah. There is a reason for everything" reasoned Wea.  
  Nicky entered the office again.  
  "Here's your tea, milady" he said with a terrible English accent to which (Y/N) laughed.  
  "Oh I thank you kind sir! Ahahah that was great! Come on! Sit down and tell me about your school"  
  "Ok. Did you know that my math teacher is the freakiest and most horrible being on the planet?"  
  "Oh come on! I've seen bomb going off. What could be worse than that?"  
  "She once came in a neon pink dress and a fedora! Look, I took a picture with my phone"  
  He showed her the photo and she shivered.  
  "I stand corrected"  
  And so the night went on without much trouble, although (Y/N) almost couldn't finish her presents and didn't talk to Ahk at all. When she finally got out of the office with Nicky, she saw a huge tree in the lobby.  
  "Do you like it?" Asked Larry.  
  "Like it? Larry, I love it. This will be the best Christmas ever!" She hugged him.  
  "I sure hope so. 5 minutes till sunrise. Back to your place"  
  "Good morning boss"  
  "G'morning (Y/N)"  
  She quickly went back but she saw a figure waiting for her.  
  "Ahk? What are you doing here?"  
  "Hello (Y/N). I came to see you before Christmas Eve"  
  "Oh Ahk, I'm so sorry! I was so busy today that I didn't even talk to you! Oh man! I'm so sorry sugar!"  
  "It's quite alright. I understand"  
  "Really? You're not mad at me?"  
  "Of course not!"  
  She suddenly hugged him. He almost lost his balance.  
  "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  "Ahahah no problem"  
  "Good morning, sugar"  
  "Good morning, beautiful"  
  And they went back to their places thinking of each other.  
  Christmas Eve, here we come!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!!  
> Thanks for all the reviews and the comments and the kudos!!!!!!!!  
> This chapter is the last calm chapter there will be because the next chapters are gonna be crazy! I have it all planed!  
> I hope you like this one  
> If you spot any mistake that I have done then please tell me and I'll change it as soon as I can.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading!!!!!  
>  -KB-

  It was finally Christmas Eve!   
  (Y/N) and Ahk entered the lobby a d looked around. The room smelled like candy, there were wreaths in the ceiling with shapes of snowflakes. And the tree! The tree was still the same as the day before but it looked so much better and was half decorated now.  
  Larry was walking around with a Santa's hat on his head and was handing out candy to the exhibits. Nicky was spending the night and had brought the decorations for the tree.  
  "Good evening Nicky"  
  "Hey (Y/N)! Hey Ahk"  
  "What are you doing with all those wires and lights?"  
  "We are going to finish decorating the tree. I also brought candy canes for everyone"  
  Dexter showed up and sat on Nicky's shoulder.  
  "Hey Dexter! You want a candy cane? By the way, Ahk, are you going to be the DJ?"   
  "I'd like to"  
  "Great! I can only take over in a few hours. My dad asked for my help"  
  At the mention of him, Larry approached them.  
  "Hey guys! How do you like the party? And Nicky, I think I told you to arrange the decorations"  
  "Right, sorry dad. See ya later, guys!"  
  "The party looks awesome, Larry! When are we going to exchange presents?"  
  "You have to put them under the tree and we'll open them at 3, ok?"  
  (Y/N) remembered that her presents were still in her exhibition.  
  "Oh I have to go get them! I'll be right back"  
  She took off to her place and left Larry and Ahk alone.  
  "Are you going to tell her today?"  
  "I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. I'll be assuming my position of DJ almost all night"  
  "At least dance with her a little. I'll ask Nicky to replace you"  
  "Oh gods! I forgot her present!"  
  "Don't worry, Ahk. I bought the sketchbook and a few other materials. You see that blue box over there?" Larry said as he pointed to the box under the tree "that's it. When we start handing out gifts, you get that box over there and give it to her"  
  "I can't thank you enough, Larry"  
  "No problem. Now, I have to go make sure everyone woke up. I'll see you later"  
  And with that he left and Ahk decided to go to the DJ table. He saw (Y/N) coming back with a bag and putting it next to the other presents.  
  'She's so adorable' he thought seeing you sit on the floor playing with Dexter who had showed up and had wanted her attention.   
  To Ahk's annoyance, (Y/N) left the side of the tree and went to help Nicky with his work. He stopped paying attention to her so he wouldn't get sidetracked.   
  Together, they finished decorating the tree (bit asked Dexter to put the star on top because they couldn't reach). They were now saving the decorations that weren't needed.  
  "So Nicky, do you spend every Christmas at the museum?"  
  "Only every other year. Sometimes my mom wants me to spend it at her house. I can choose but I don't want to make my mom sad by spending it here every year, you know?"  
  "I understand completely. How is it going to be this year?"  
  "I'll spend New Years with her. I'm going to her house in the 27th"  
  "Aww that's only three days from now. That's a shame"  
  "Don't worry, I'll spend the rest of the time here" he said giving her a side hug "If you want I'll even sleep here!"  
  They laughed.  
  "I don't think that's going to be necessary"  
  (Y/N) and Nicky were taking the knots out of the Christmas lights.  
  "Did the Christmas traditions changed since I died?"  
  "You tell me. We decorate trees, dress ugly sweaters, eat turkey and sweets, sing Christmas carols, etc"  
  "Oh I used to love singing carols!"  
  "You should sing some!"  
  "Oh no! No, no, no, no! 'I love to sing' doesn't mean 'I sing well' ok?"  
  "Oh come on! I have a karaoke machine in my room. You know what? I'm going to go get it"  
  "Oh no you're not!"  
  "Ok what about this: we have a singing contest with everyone"  
  "*sigh* You're not letting this go are you?"  
  "Nope"  
  "Fine then. But I'm not going to be the first to sing"  
  "I'll talk to my dad"  
  He whispered some words in his dad's ear and ran out of the museum.  
  Larry approached her and sat beside her.  
  "How did he get you to do that?"  
  "I honestly don't know. I'm going to die of embarrassment"  
  "Don't worry. I'll make sure everyone sings so you don't have to feel bad. Can you imagine the neanderthals singing?"  
  They both giggled.  
"And Attila" she said.  
  They were laughing pretty loudly at this.  
  When they calmed down, (Y/N) sighed and turned to Larry with a sad smile.  
  "You have no idea how glad I am to be here"  
  "You said that to me in your first day. What exactly do you mean?"  
  "I'm glad because I know all my efforts weren't for nothing. I'm glad because I didn't go somewhere else where people wouldn't treat me like this. I'm glad because I have friends again. Amazing friends. I'm glad because I get to live again, this time happily, even if it isn't really living. I'm just glad"  
  "I see" 

  "Yeah. I'm also glad you are the night guard. You must be the best person I have ever met. Always helping even though you don't really have to. Protecting us when you could just give the tablet to some scientists so they could experiment on it. You may not know, but you are what makes this museum so... Magical"

  When she was finished, Larry looked close to tears. Instead of saying anything, he just hugged her. She hugged back and they stayed like this for a minute or two.  
  "...thank you"  
  "Anytime"  
  Nicky stepped in the museum with a machine behind him. Larry helped him bring the machine to the center of the room and connect it to a small TV they had.  
  "Hey everyone!" Shouted Nicky "How about a singing contest?"  
  Everyone cheered and came closer.  
  "Who wants to be the first?"  
  The neanderthals jumped and shouted to be chosen. Nicky gave each a microphone and putted on some music. It was 'Someone like you' by Adele.  
  By the end of the song everyone was laughing so hard they couldn't even hear it anymore.  
  Next was Attila and his men singing 'The only exception' by Paramore. They sang perfectly and no one could believe it. Everybody was looking at them with wide eyes.  
  Next was Larry and Teddy singing 'September' by Earth, Wind and Fire. It was hilarious to say the least.   
  (Y/N) wanted to be next with Ahk so she called him to the stage but he said no and walked away. Confused, she told Nicky to let the next pair sing while she took care of it.  
  She followed Ahk and grabbed his arm to stop him.  
  Ahk wasn't going to tell her what was going on with him. He couldn't. He just wanted to say that he loved her. He wanted to say it so badly that he feared he would declare it if he sang with her. He was even afraid of being with her at the moment!  
  "Ahk? What's wrong?"  
  "Nothing. I just don't feel like singing"  
  "Oh come on Ahk! It'll be fun"  
  "No! I don't have to do everything you tell me to, you know?"  
  "I never said you had to"  
  "Then leave me alone!" He shouted.  
  She gasped. Ahk dared to look at her and immediately regretted it. She looked hurt. She looked at her feet.  
  "(Y/N)-"  
  "No it's ok. You don't want to sing. I'll leave you alone just like you wanted" she said before running back to meet the others.  
  Ahk punched a wall.  
  "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He punched the wall repeatedly.  
  Meanwhile (Y/N) was listening to Lewis and Clark singing and waited for her turn. When they finished the song, she stepped in the stage alone.  
  "I... Don't have a partner. Who wants to sing with me?"  
  "I will" Wea said which surprised everyone because she had said she wouldn't sing. Wea had noticed the sad look on her friend's face.  
  "Can I sing too?" Asked Nicky.  
  "Sure" said (Y/N) feeling better already.  
  Nicky let (Y/N) choose the song. She chose 'Everything' by Michael Bublé.  
  The three sang beautifully. Ahk came to see them and spent the whole song looking at her.  
  "You're every line,  
  You're every word,  
  You're everything" she sang when she noticed he was there. They looked in each other’s eyes. She smiled sadly at him, still hurting from his words back then.  
  When the song was finished, everyone clapped.  
  "That was awesome guys!" Said Larry.  
  "It's true" said Teddy hugging Wea and kissing her cheek.  
  Larry looked at his watch.  
  "It's almost time to open the presents. We still have time for another song"  
  "Pick us, Gigantor!"  
  "Yes, choose us Larry!"  
  So Larry chose Jed and Octy. He placed the microphones on the ground so they could reached them and started the song. It was 'Wrapped up' by Olly Murs.  
  Everyone was cheering them. They were being awesome.  
  "I wonder when they'll realize their feeling for each other" said (Y/N) to Larry's ear who was right by her side.  
  "Soon, I hope" he laughed.  
  As Jed sang, he took Octy's arms and danced with him, making them both blush.  
  By the end of the song, Larry gave the judge duty to the civil war soldiers. They declared that Attila had won.  
  "Ok people! Time to open the presents"  
  The exhibits walked to the tree and started exchanging gifts.  
  Sacagawea gave (Y/N) a scarf knitted by her.  
  "Oh my god Wea! This is beautiful! Oh and here is yours"  Wea saw the drawing and hugged her.  
  "Merry Christmas (Y/N)"  
  "Merry Christmas Wea"  
  Teddy gave her a list of his favourite quotes and she gave him another drawing.  
Nicky gave her an mp4.  
  "It's one of my old ones. It still works, I just don't use it"  
  "Oh gosh! Thank you Nicky! Did you know that right before you arrived at the office yesterday, I managed to hide your gift" she said as she took out a drawing of him.  
  He was perplexed and hugged her.  
  Attila gave her a flower, Jed and Octy gave her ring they made out of rope, etc. She gave drawings to everyone.  
  Larry touched her shoulder to get her attention but looked guilty.  
  "I... Didn't get you a present"  
  "Oh it's alright Larry. I don't mind. How about a hug?" She said as she opened her arms.  
  "Sounds good to me" he grinned and hugged her with all his might.  
  "And here is your present" she said giving him his drawing "I hope you like it"  
  He looked at it and looked back at her. Suddenly he was hugging her again.  
  "Thank you so much (Y/N)"  
  "And thank you Larry"  
  Eventually she had given every gift she had to give except Ahk's.  
  It's not like she was avoiding him... Ok she was totally avoiding him but it was kinda hard to face him after what he said. He had hurt her deeply. She was just doing as she was told, she was leaving him alone.  
  "(Y/N)?"  
  She turned around and saw Ahk looking at his feet and holding a blue box.  
  "Yes Ahk?"  
  "I am sorry for the way that I treated you. Please forgive me. I was not myself at that moment"  
  "I forgive you Ahk"  
  "I'm glad. This is for you"  
  She took the blue box and opened it. When she saw a sketchbook and a pencil case she jumped into his arms.  
  "Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"  
  He laughed and held her.  
  "I had a bit of help from Larry but you're welcome"  
  Music suddenly surrounded them. They saw Nicky taking his DJ position. It was a slow song. (Y/N) looked at Wea who had chosen the song. She saw her smirk and glared at her.  
  'Clever girl' she thought.  
  "May I have this dance?"  
  "You may"  
  He took her hand and placed his other hand on her waist. They swayed to the music. (Y/N) placed her head on his shoulder. They were both trying to think of something to say but the song finished and they parted.  
  "Ugh it's almost sunrise. See ya tomorrow guys!"  
  Everyone went to their places and just like every other day, Ahk took (Y/N) to hers.  
  "Did you like the party?" Asked (Y/N)  
  "Very much... Except when I got mad at you... I really am sorry"  
  "I know Ahk. No need to worry, seriously! I don't know what your reasons were but we all get frustrated sometimes"  
  "Thank you for understanding..."  
  She was looking intensely at his eyes.  
  "Did I ever tell you how much I like your eyes?" She asked. He blushed at this. "They are so bright and- and- I don't know they just- gorgeous!"  
  "Thank you..."  
  They hugged for a longer time until she remembered something.  
  "I never gave you your present!"  
  She gave him the drawing and he looked at it surprised.  
  "This is... Oh gods! This is amazing!"  
  It had brought tears to his eyes.  
  "I take it you liked it?" She said sarcastically.  
  "I loved it. Just like I love-"  
  He froze. He couldn't do it. He couldn't.  
  'Why can't I just say it?'  
  "Cookies" he finished lamely "Just like I love cookies. And that's a lot, believe me"  
  'COOKIES? SERIOUSLY?' He thought exasperated.  
  "Ahahah I never knew you liked cookies! I'll bake you some one of these days"  
  They hugged again and she kissed his cheek.  
  "Good morning, sugar"  
  "Good morning, beautiful" he kissed her cheek.  
  When he got to his sarcophagus, he thought to himself how amazing her present had been and how happy she was when he gave his.  
  But then he had to screw everything up by not telling her he loved her.  
  "*sigh* At least she'll bake me cookies"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought they were finally going to confess right?  
> But they didn't!! Muahahahaha (this was my evil laughter)   
> Don't worry, they will soon enough  
> If you liked this chapter, I'm glad. If you didn't, I'm sorry  
> Thanks for reading!!  
>  -KB-


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> Oh my god! You people are so beautiful and amazing and asdfghjkl!! You make my heart beat out of my chest and I can't thank you enough for everything you have done!!  
> If you read this whole chapter you'll see that I hinted a few problems for the next chapter and I hope you like the next one because it's going to be an important one  
> Anyway... I hope you like this one  
> If you see any mistakes that I may have done, please report them to so I can correct them   
> Thanks for reading!!  
>  -KB-

  Christmas came and went quickly. More quickly than anyone would have liked it to. It was now the 27th and it was Nicky's last day before going to his mother's house.  
  (Y/N) was enjoying her new mp4 with Ahk. They were walking around as per usual.  
  "I think we should spend the day with Nicky. We won't see him in a while"  
Ahk agreed and they both went to find him. They decided to look for Larry because he would certainly know where Nicky was.  
  "Hey Larry!" Said (Y/N).  
  "Hey (Y/N)! We were just about to watch a movie. Want to watch it with us?"  
  She looked at Ahk expectedly.  
  "What?"  
  "I won't watch it without you"  
  He felt touched at her words.  
  "I wouldn't mind watching one"  
  "Then let's go! What are we watching?"  
  "I don't know. I'm letting Nicky choose. He's in the office, I'll go get him"  
  After everyone was comfortable, they started the movie. It was The Avengers. Nicky seemed to be a fan of it.  
  (Y/N) was sitting between Ahk and Nicky and she was having the time of her life.  
  She sometimes commented the movie with Nicky but she mostly talked with Ahk.  
  (Y/N) was loving it. Her eyes would go wide and her mouth would hung open at every explosion and honestly, Ahk didn't know anything cuter than that.  
  When Nicky announced that there was a second movie, (Y/N) begged to watch it.  
  "It's called 'Age of Ultron' and it's even better than this one"  
  "Can we see it? Please!!"   
  "Sure! Hold on, let me put it on"  
  If Ahk was jealous before, now he was worse. He was constantly looking at her and seeing her grab his arm, whisper in his ear and laugh with him. It was only until an explosion sounded that he stopped because she hugged him. She hugged him! And she was hiding her face in his shoulder.  
  He smoothly placed his arm around her so she would be more comfortable. Luckily, the room was dark so she couldn't see his blush and they both couldn't see Wea's smirk.  
  At the end, Ahk wanted to get up and stretch his legs.  
  "(Y/N) can you- Oh"  
  She had fallen asleep. Her mouth was open and she was breathing calmly.  
  "Larry? Can you help me"  
  Larry looked at them and laughed.  
  "Sure Ahk" he said as he picked (Y/N) up.  
  Ahk stretched his legs and arms and took her into his arms.  
  "I'll take her"  
  "Don't drop her"  
  He walked to her exhibition and placed her on the ground with some pillows beneath her.  
  "I would never drop you" he whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek and sat down next with her head on his lap.  
  And that's how Larry, Nicky, Wea and Teddy found them. Both sound asleep and without a care in the world.  
  "Should we wake them up?"  
  "Nah, let them sleep"

  Dexter showed up and sat on her stomach. She woke up slowly.  
  "So much for not waking them up..."  
  She looked up and when she saw Ahk, she blushed and put her hand on his cheek. He woke up and looked down at her. He placed his hand on top of hers and they looked in each other's eyes.  
  "I see you're awake now" said Teddy.  
  (Y/N), surprised, fell out of Ahk's lap and got up.  
  "What time is it?"  
  "10 minutes till sundown"  
  Ahk got up too.  
  "Oh Nicky, I didn't spend time with you!"  
  "It's ok, (Y/N). I'll be back in five days anyway"  
  They hugged and he left right after wishing a happy new year to everyone.

  
**> >>time skip<<<**

  
  Time flew past them. Before they noticed, it was already New Years and Larry was opening all the windows of the museum.  
  "Larry," said Teddy "why are all the windows open?"  
  "We're going to see the fireworks!"  
  "Good idea!"  
  They made sure everyone was awake and called them. They told them what was going to happen and waited.  
  They gathered in the lobby and waited for midnight.  
  "There's this thing called a 'New Year's kiss'" said Larry which grabbed the attention of the pharaoh "People kiss someone when the year starts and it is said that it brings good luck"  
  Ahkmenrah noticed the look that Teddy and Larry were giving him. He understood the message and started planning what he would do.  
  (Y/N), who was distracted talking to Sacagawea, didn't see him approaching Teddy.  
  "Yes, Ahkmenrah?"  
  "Can you help me?"  
  "What can I do?"  
  "Can you make sure she's at the roof by midnight?"  
  "Sure! I hope everything goes well for you. If you need anything else, just ask"  
  "Thank you Teddy"  
  (Y/N) hugged Ahk from behind.  
  "Ahk!!"  
  "(Y/N)!!"  
  He turned around and hugged her properly.  
  "So, have you got any plans for the evening?" Asked (Y/N).  
  "As a matter of fact, I do. Although most of it is being with you"   
  They both blushed at this.  
  "Alright everyone! In two hours, you have to be looking through one of the windows" said Larry "Except you, neanderthals! You cannot go bear a window"  
  (Y/N) and Ahk started their last walk of the year talking about traditions. The 'New Year's kiss' even took part in their conversation but they ignored it.  
  After a while, there was silence. They didn't know what to say.  
  "I think we talked about everything"  
  "That's impossible!"  
  "I guess we should talk more about ourselves then"  
  "What do you want to know?"  
  "Anything"  
  "I know three languages. Egyptian, Hun and English"  
  "Wow! That's amazing!"  
  "How many languages can you speak?"  
  "Uhh wait let me count. Seven. I can speak seven languages"  
  "Seven?!"  
  "Yes. English, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, German, Russian and French"  
  "When did you learn all of that?"  
  "School. I was three years in advance and I didn't need studying because I  remembered everything so... I took the free time to learn a few things"  
  "That's so amazing! You have to teach me some things!"  
  "Sure! Je vais vous apprendre quelques choses [I'll teach you a few things]"  
  "I hope to understand that someday"  
  They laughed.  
  "You know, I miss the snow" said (Y/N).  
  "The snow?"  
  "Yes. It used to know snow when I was in the agency. I used to put myself in danger just to touch it" she laughed "My boss got mad at me but I would be happy"  
  "It never snowed where I was alive"  
  "Egypt doesn't have that kind of luck but now" they stopped and looked through one of the windows "it's snowing. And I just want to go outside and touch it"  
  "Don't you think it's too cold?"  
  "That's what makes it great! It's cold and white and wet and it makes you feel! All those things. Your hands get wet, your nose gets frozen and your eyes hurt from the whiteness. It mean you're alive"  
  They stood in silence, looking at each other.  
  She coughed awkwardly and they resumed their walk.  
  "I think it's almost midnight. We should go to the lobby"  
  "I guess" he whispered.  
  They went to the entrance and found most of the exhibits there.  
  "Hey guys! It's almost time!" Said Larry.  
  "Hey Larry! Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist! [I'm so glad you're here!]"  
  "What?"  
  "Never mind"  
  Teddy showed up and took (Y/N) by the arm.  
  "Would you be so kind to accompany me, my dear"  
  "I wouldn't mind at all. May I know where we'll be going?"  
  "I'm going to show you something"  
  Teddy winked at Ahk when she wasn't looking.  "Ahkmenrah, are you alright? You look nervous"  
  "I'm going to do it, Wea. I'm going to tell her how I feel and I'm going to kiss her"  
  "New Year's kiss?"  
  "Yes"  
  "I hope everything goes well"  
  "Thank you. I told Teddy to take her to the roof"  
  "That is a good idea! Fireworks, kisses, New Year's magic... Very romantic"  
  "Y-Yes right"  
  "Nice work. All you have to do is be on the roof by midnight which is in 15 minutes so I think it's best if you start moving"  
  "See you soon, Wea"  
  He took off to the roof.  
  Meanwhile Teddy and (Y/N) were there watching the night's sky.  
  "This is beautiful"  
  "That's why I wanted to take you here. Last time wasn't so pleasant but now, you're seeing it with new eyes"  
  "Woah... New eyes uh" she laughed "I guess you're right. Shouldn't you be with Wea? 15 minutes till midnight"  
  "Already?! Oh Goodness. I must go to her" he kissed her hand and went to the door "I wish you a great evening"  
  "You too, Teddy"  
  Ahk was almost getting there when he heard Larry yelling his name.  
  "Ahk! There's a problem"  
  "What is it?"  
  "Dexter is missing! Nobody has talked to him, been with him or even seen him! I don't want to scare the others so I haven't told anyone else"   
  "Nobody?"  
  "No one. I need help searching"  
  He sighed, thinking of (Y/N).  
  "I'll help"  
  (Y/N) was now alone, looking the stars that could be seen. All that light pollution didn't help. She wondered why Teddy left her there alone. She could get out and join the others but she couldn't move towards the door. She crunched down and took some snow in her hand. It felt so good!  
  Suddenly, she heard people shouting from the streets.  
  "Ten, nine, eight"  
  (Y/N) thought of Ahk and how much she wanted to be with him.  
  "Seven, six, five"  
  She wanted to hug him, kiss him and just be with him. It would make her so happy.  
  "Four, three, two"  
  Ahk heard it too. Unfortunately, he was on the other side of the museum. He frowned.  
  "One! Happy New Year!!"  
  And they said their first words of the year.  
  "Ahk..." She said.  
  "(Y/N)..." He said resuming his search for the monkey.  
  She heard something and turned around. Dexter was there, sitting next to her. She picked him up and made sure he was warm by wrapping him in her harm and taking his little paws in her hand. Another 10 minutes passed and she went inside again. She saw Larry running to her.  
  "(Y/N)! Have you seen- oh"  
  The capuchin monkey had fallen asleep in her left arm.  
  "Happy New Year, Larry!"  
  "It's already- oh sh-"  
  "Larry?" Ahk said as he showed up. When he saw her, he looked at the monkey and then to her eyes. She smiled.  
  "I guess you don't have to look anymore. Happy New Year, Ahk!"  
  "Happy New Year" he said sadly.  
  They went to the lobby to meet the others.  
  "Hey Larry, can I borrow your phone?" She asked.  
  "What for?"  
  "You'll see"  
  He handed his phone and she called someone.  
  "Hello? Dad?"  
  "Happy New Year, Nicky!"  
  "Ahahah Happy New Year, (Y/N)! How's everyone doing?"  
  "Everything is fine although Dexter managed to cause some problems"  
  They laughed.  
  "Can you pass the phone to my dad?"  
  "Sure! Bye Nicky!"  
  She handed the phone to Larry who also started by wishing a happy new year to him too. She ignored the rest of their conversation and turned to Ahk.  
  "Where were you?"  
  "I was looking for Dexter. I'm sorry you got left alone. I wanted to join you"  
  "It's ok Ahk. I'm just happy to be with you now" she said smiling.  
  Oh, how she made him happy.   
  The rest of the night was spent partying. Everyone was having a blast until the night was over and Larry announced that tomorrow, the museum would open again for the public. They went to their places and waited.  
  Ahk, as always, took (Y/N) to her place while they talked.  
  "I know you already forgave me but I can't help but to feel sorry for leaving you alone. I wanted you to have fun"  
  "And I had fun! In case you didn't notice, we had a party with our friends. How could I not have fun? And you shouldn't feel sorry. Dexter kept me company and I got to touch the snow again"  
  "You did?"  
  "Yes. It snowed and the roof was covered in it. I was so happy! And Teddy told me that it was your idea to take me to the roof and for that I can't thank you enough"  
  They hugged for longer than expected. He breathed in her scent and sighed in content. She kissed his cheek.  
  "Good morning, sugar"  
  He kissed her cheek.  
  "Good morning, beautiful"  
  Ahk went to his sarcophagus and (Y/N) went to her place.  
  Little did they know, it was the last time that they would be this calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!  
> I know, I know! They still haven't kissed but don't worry! They will soon  
>  -KB-


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> Before you read this chapter, I want to thank everyone who gave me kudos, reviews, comments, and other stuff because that made me able to continue and I appreciate it so much!!! I love y'all  
> Oh and.... you're about to read this chapter aren't you? You're welcome and thank me later ahahah  
> I hope you like it!!  
> If you see any mistakes that I may have done, please report them to me so I can correct them.  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed  
> Thank you for reading!!!  
>  -KB-

  The new year came with problems for some of the exhibits... Ok it only came with problems for Ahkmenrah. Nicky was also having trouble. His grades were a bit low and Larry was concerned. One night he came to the museum for help.  
  "Hey (Y/N)!"  
  "Hey Nicky! I missed you" she said as she hugged him.  
  Ahk also hugged him.   
  "I need your help" he said "It's about school"  
  "What's wrong, Nicky?" Asked Ahk.  
  "My grades are awful! But there is still a chance. I asked my teacher and she said that I could do extra work, like research work and stuff. I gotta write 10 pages on it"  
  "Ok, what do you have to research about?"  
  "I was going to choose Ancient Egypt but there was a girl that was already doing that so I chose WWII..."  
  They both looked at (Y/N), Nicky with a hopeful look and Ahk with fear. Why fear, you ask? Ahk knew that if she helped Nicky, she would stop hanging out with him for a while.  
  "*sigh* Okay sunshine, you better get your books out. I'll help you"  
  "Thank you!" He said before hugging her (cue Ahk's jealous look) "You saved my life!"  
  "When do you have to turn it in?"  
  "In about a month"  
  (Y/N) looked at Ahk with an apologetic face.  
  "Nicky, can you leave us alone for a moment?"  
  "Sure. I'll be in my dad's office"  
  They were alone now.  
  "Do you mind if I help him?"  
  "Why would I?"  
  "You know why. I'm really sorry"  
  "It's not your fault. You're being a good friend, I get that"  
  "Oh Ahk... I wish I could spend more time with you but in the next weeks... It'll be hard"  
  "I know" he hugged her "It's ok, (Y/N). I'll live right?"  
  They laughed. She was with head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.  
  "I promise that when we're finished, I'll bake you some cookies"  
  "Only of you let me bake them with you"  
  "Of course, sweetheart"  
  She got on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth very slowly. They blushed and looked at each other.  
  "I'll see you later, sugar"  
  "Have fun, beautiful"  
  (Y/N) went to Larry's office and closed the door.  
  Ahk was still in a daze and placed two fingers on the place where she had kissed him. He heard Jed and Octavius coming closer.  
  "You call her beautiful? And you haven't told her you love'er yet?"  
  "It's not as easy as it seems" he responded.  
  "I agree with Ahkmenrah, Jed" said Octy "It's not always easy to tell someone you love them"  
  Jed didn't get the hint and continued with his speech.  
  "I'm telling ya Ahk! If you don't act soon, she'll probably be someone else's."  
  "I know but I'll tell her when the time is right"  
  "Whatever you say"

  "Come on, Jedediah. Let's live the pharaoh alone to his thoughts"  
  "You're right, Octy"  
  They drove on their car and got out of his sight.  
  Meanwhile, Nicky was taking his books out of his backpack and placing them on the desk. He saw (Y/N) close the door and smiled at her.  
  "So, how do we do this?"  
  "I was thinking of showing you my textbooks and you would add information"  
  "Good idea. What book is it?"  
  "This one right here" he opens one of the books and shows her the page about WWII.  
  They spent the night studying and Ahk was with Teddy, Wea and Larry.  
  "I'm not used to it anymore"  
  "What are you talking about, Ahk?"  
  "Not being with her. With (Y/N). I can't remember what I used to do before she came here"  
  "Wow. You fell hard for her uh?" Said Larry.  
  "I believe everything will be alright soon" said Wea. Everyone looked at her with confusion.  
  "How do you know that?" Asked Ahk.  
  "I'm afraid I cannot tell you"  
  "*sigh* I just hope it'll be as soon as you tell me. I don't think I can take it much longer"  
  "What do you mean?" Asked Larry.  
  "N-Nothing" said Ahk, not wanting to say that his son was the problem.   
Wea looked at him knowingly. She understood what he was going through and hoped he would maintain calm.  
  The day went on until it was almost sunrise and Ahk was waiting for her but when he got to the office, Nicky was alone.  
  "Where's (Y/N)?"  
  "Oh she was tired so she went to her place alone"  
Ahk was flabbergasted. She didn't wait for him? But she was tired... He could understand that. It didn't mean anything... Right? He said his good byes and went to his exhibition.  
  Surely it wouldn't happen again.  
  The next day came and Ahk realized he was wrong. (Y/N) didn't even say 'good night' to him! It was like she didn't want to talk to him. And worst is that she went back to her place alone again.  
  It happened again in the week that followed. He had spent the whole week without talking to her.   
  It was already mid-January when he heard of her. Larry was talking to Nicky about the project.  
  "How's it coming up?"  
  "It's going great dad! (Y/N) is helping a lot! I already filled 7 pages of the work. I just wished she wouldn't tire herself out so much. She can barely stand by the end of the night. Yesterday I had to take her myself because she had fallen asleep"  
  Ahk couldn't believe it. They could have asked him for help! At least he knew she wasn't avoiding him.  
  "I gave her a sip of my coffee the other day and she was much less tired. I'm thinking of getting her a cup"  
  "That's a great idea!" Said Larry.  
  And so the days passed.  
  '17 nights and 3 hours that I haven't been with her' he thought.  
  It wasn't like he was counting the days... Except he totally was and was going crazy about it.  
  That night, he saw her. He had waited outside the office the whole night and saw her getting out. She looked at him and smiled sadly.  
  "Hey Ahk. I *yawn* missed you" she said tiredly.   
  "I missed you too. Do you need help getting to your place?"  
  "No, I'll be *yawn* fine. See ya, sugar"  
  And she went away.   
  He looked at her sadly. She was so tired! What exactly did they do in that office?!........ No... They wouldn't.... Right?  
  'They wouldn't do that. They wouldn't!... But she's so tired...' He thought 'No. They wouldn't and that's final. Sacagawea said everything would be alright. I choose to believe her'  
  He would only have to endure a few more days and he would have his (Y/N) back.  
  'My (Y/N)... I like the sound of that'  
  During the days, Ahkmenrah dreamt of her. Of hugging her, of kissing her, of... Well of doing a few other things with her. He never got tired of those dreams but he would wake up and see her step in to that office, sending him a meaningless 'good night' and he would be sad. And after so many days like that, he was starting to get mad so he asked for Wea's help.  
  "Wea, I'm going mad!"  
  "Ahkmenrah, you must calm down. Don't you trust her?"  
  "Of course I do but... They look so happy in there. Every time I go by the door I hear laughter. I can only wish I was in there laughing with her"  
  "It's only a few more days like this Ahk. Everything will be back to normal, you'll see"  
  "If you say so..."  
  He waited until the next night to see her again. He would bring her tea. It was simple but a good idea. He would get to see her again and see what they were doing. Simple but effective.  
  The next night came and he went to the kitchen to get everything ready. He didn't know why but he was nervous.  
  Nicky and (Y/N) were talking about trenches.  "We would stay there, in the middle of the winter, trying to hide ourselves. It was impossible to live there. The cold made our bodies rot and some of the soldiers lost their noses and ears to the rats. It was absolutely dreadful!"   
  Most of the things they had talked about hadn't involved the war experience in itself so she would normally be happy but this subject made her sad.  
  "And you stayed there for how long?"  
  "Four months. I was very lucky. My boss called me for some secret mission. At first I was scared of going because I would be leaving my friends there but... I had to. I later found out that the trenches of that area were all bombed and almost no one survived"  
  "Woah... I'm sorry"  
  "It's ok. I actually died on that mission. I was abducted and... t-tortured a-and I just-"  
  "Hey, it's ok. Your safe now" Nicky said.  
  He hugged her tight. She placed her head on his neck and breathed. He placed his head on top of hers.   
  And of course, Ahk had to open the door at that moment and see them like that.  
  His eyes were wide and he had dropped the tea mug. His face turned from shocked to disgust and sadness.  
  Nicky and (Y/N) gasped when he came in.  
  "Ahk, it's not what it looks like! Ahk-"  
  Ahkmenrah turned away and ran from the office to his exhibition. (Y/N) followed him, calling his name.  
  "Ahk please! Listen to me! Let me explain!"  
  He stopped and looked at her angrily.  
  "What is there to explain? You prefer to be with him, I get it now"  
  He turned again and started to walk to opposite side of her.  
  'He's walking away! (Y/N) do something! Quick!' She thought.  
  She took a deep breath and she confessed.  
  "I'm not good at talking to people!..." She said.  
  He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her but she was looking down.  
  "I'm not. People don't usually like to talk to me so I hide myself from others. I was so happy when I realized you didn't hate me" she started to blush "I loved the fact that you hugged me and that you called me beautiful. I loved that you asked for help just to give me a Christmas gift. I love that you give that weird butterfly feeling in my stomach. I love *sigh*" she took another deep breath "I love you, Ahk. You make me feel like I'm actually alive and I love that. I'm sorry that you had to see that scene with me and Nicky but it really wasn't what it looked like"   
  He couldn't be more surprised.  
  He started walking towards her. When he reached her, he bent down and kissed her.  
  He placed his hands on her waist and brought her closer while she crossed her hands behind his neck. They kissed until the lack of oxygen was too much.  
  They looked at each other.  
  "I love you too" he confessed.  
  They smiled and pressed their foreheads against one another.  
  And suddenly, clapping.  
  They looked to the side and there was a small audience. Wea appeared in the middle of it.  
  "I told you it would all be alright"  
  Jed and Octy drove to the intercom and took the phone.  
  "Now," started Octy "It needs to be official"  
  Everyone looked at them.  
  "Would you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?"  
  "I would love to"  
  Jed shouted into the intercom.  
  "Attention everyone! The pharaoh and the spy are finally dating!"  
  Throughout the whole museum, you could hear everyone cheering and Ahk decided it was a good time to kiss (Y/N) again.  
  "Hey Larry, how long till sunrise?"  
  "About 20 minutes"  
  "I'm just going to look over Nicky's work one more time to see if anything is missing. Will you wait for me outside?"  
  "Sure"  
  She pecked him in the lips and went into the office. The others went back to their places and she got out of the office with a smile on her face.  
  Nicky, Larry, Teddy and Wea were there to keep Ahk company.  
  "Nicky, I think your grades are going to get a lot better. You did great!"  
  "Thanks (Y/N)! I couldn't have done it without you"  
  "I couldn't have done it without you either" she said winking at him. He laughed and showed his work to his dad.  
  "This looks awesome! Good job, Nicky" he turned to (Y/N) and said "Congratulations. I'm really happy for you guys!"  
  "Thanks Larry"  
  "Ah my son!" Said Teddy to Ahk "You finally admitted it! I'm proud of you"  
  "Thank you Teddy"  
  Ahk wrapped an arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder.  
  "Thanks for everything, Wea" she said "I think none of this would have happened if it weren't for you"  
  "I'm happy for you two. I just hope you get to be as happy as we are" she said motioning to Teddy and her.  
  "I hope so too" she laughed.  
  They bid their good byes and Ahk accompanied (Y/N) to her place just like every other day.  
  When they reached it, they looked at each other. They hugged.  
  "Good night, sugar"  
  "Good night, beautiful"  
  They closed the space between them. The kiss took a few seconds but they were out of breath by the end of it.  
  "It'll take me a while to get used to the fact that I'm able to do that" she said laughing.  
  He joined her and agreed.  
  He kissed her one more time and went to his sarcophagus.  
  They both had a hard time going to sleep that day and if it weren't for the tablet's magic, they would have stayed awake all day.  
  In her place, (Y/N)'s heart was jumping. Then she remembered something.  
  "I forgot to bake him cookies"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW RIGHT?!!!  
> I've been dying to write this chapter and here it is!!  
> I hope you liked it!  
>  -KB-


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> I'm incredibly sorry for taking so long to write this but my school year has just started and it's been crazy!  
> Also, I'm publishing this through my phone so if this is all screwd up, I'll edit it later  
> THIS CHAPTER HAS LIME CONTENT! If you are uncomfortable with this kind of things, do NOT read this. They don't actually do it  
> Anyway, I hope you like it and I want to thank everyone for the kudos and the lovely comments! I love you guys!  
> If you spot any mistakes that I may have done, please report them to me so I can correct them  
> Thank you for reading!  
> -KB-

  The next few months were spent with parties, mostly. Everyone was happy, there were no problems, no attempted thefts, nothing. 

  (Y/N) had been filling her new sketchbook for the past few days with the exhibits, the view from the roof or the windows and even a few pictures that were carved in her memory. 

  But today, she picked her mp4 up and was listening to it. She was on her way to see Ahk when she got distracted with the music. She started to dance while singing to it. She reached his exhibition by accident right when he was waking up but didn't see him getting out of the sarcophagus.

  Ahk got up and looked at her, expecting her to turn around and hug him (or kiss him, that would do too) but she just kept dancing so he placed his hand on her shoulder which, of course, scared her.

  "Oh my god, Ahk! How many times have I told you not to scare me!" She looked around "Wait, when did I get to your place?"

  Ahk laughed and hugged her.

  "Good night, beautiful"

  "Good night, sugar"

  They kissed for a few seconds before starting their daily walk. While they were walking, Ahk was thinking to himself.

  'She's so beautiful... What's wrong with me? I feel like I want to kiss her forever (not that I don't ever want that but this is stronger)'

  He didn't understand this feelings. He imagined passing his fingers through her hair. He imagined hugging her. He imagined kissing her cheek, her lips, her neck and hear sweat moans coming from her while he-.....

  'What are you thinking, Ahkmenrah?! You are a pharaoh, you cannot have this kinds of thoughts'

  But he did.

  "Ahk, are you alright?" Asked (Y/N) "You didn't answer me and you're blushing quite a lot. You don't have a fever, do you?"

  Oops... He got sidetracked.

  "I am fine, my beautiful princess. I was just thinking"

  That got her blushing too.

  "If you say so. As I was saying, I had an idea. Do you want to bake cookies with me?"

  "I'd love to"

  They did this often now. Every other day, they would ask Larry if they could use the kitchen, baked some cookies and shared them with everyone.

  He had a feeling today was going to be a good day.

  They searched for Larry.

  "Hey Larry, can we bake cookies?" Asked (Y/N).

  "Sure. You got the ingredients in the kitchen. But if you make a mess, you clean it. Ok?"

  They got in, closed the door and opened a cooking book on the right page. She took the ingredients and started to mix them with Ahk's help.

  Once they were done, they put the cookies in the oven and set a timer.

  They had been waiting for a few minutes when (Y/N) decided that she was too bored, so she took a bit of flour and threw it at Ahk.

  He looked at her with his eyes wide open. She was looking at the wall, trying (and failing) to hide her smirk. He had a bit of flour on his hair and he tried to get it off. Luckily, he had taken the crown off before they began baking. He took some flour from the bag and threw it back at her.

  "Oh... You're gonna get it now"

  They were now throwing flour back and forth until the bag was empty. They looked at each other and Ahk smirked. He took a bottle of liquid chocolate that was lying around and squinted some at her. Her neck and collarbone were now covered in chocolate.

  "You shouldn't have done that" she said laughing.

  She took the head of the water tap and drenched him from head to toe. He was shocked but took the tap from her and drenched her too. They stopped and looked at each other.

  Ahk's hair and arms were covered in flour. His clothes weren't glued to him because they were mostly gold but his abs... Oh his abs were dripping and his face was too.

  'He looks so good like that' she thought.

  (Y/N) had some flour on her jeans. But what really got to him was the chocolate. When he threw it at her, he didn't see where it was going but now he understood. He hit her collarbone and, since it was liquid, it was going south, almost disappearing on her cleavage. And dear God! Her shirt clung to her because of the water.

  And suddenly, they couldn't take it anymore.

  They kissed fervently, tongues exploring each others mouths while their hands wondered. One of (Y/N)'s hands was on his neck and the other was piercing her nails in his back while his hands were on her ass. He placed his hands under thighs, lifted her up and set her on the counter. He separated her legs and positioned himself between them while her hands teased his chest.

  They ended the kiss and looked at each other, completely blushed. She saw his eyes were darker than normal and then he smirked.

  'Dear God, he can charm a girl...' She thought, already aroused.

  He dived to her neck and started to lick the chocolate off her, each time going more south, closer to her chest. He started to suck and bite at her neck, enjoying her light moans. He sucked right behind her ear.

  "A-Ahk... Ohh" she moaned as she gripped his hair.

  The hand that was on his chest was starting get lower and lower until...

  "Hey Ahk- Uhh" said Nicky who had just came in the kitchen, looking for them. They separated immediately blushing. Nicky also blushed "I-I'm sorry for interrupting" he said as he quickly got out of the room and closed the door.

  They looked at themselves and their faces got even more red.

  She coughed awkwardly and jumped off the counter. The silence was almost infuriating but then the timer went off.

  "The cookies are ready..." She said while she took them out of the oven.

  She looked at him. He looked back and smiled sweetly. Then they started to laugh uncontrollably.

  "We should clean this up" he said still laughing a bit.

  "Yeah..."

  When they were finished with the cleaning, which they spent mostly in silence, they took the cookies and put them in a bag. They got out of the kitchen and saw Larry with Nicky.

  "Hey, boss! Want some cookies?" She asked.

  Larry looked up at the mention of cookies but then he noticed their clothes.

  "What happened to you?"

  They looked at themselves. They were still completely drenched and they had some flours and chocolate smeared on their clothes.

  "Oh you know... The cookies were giving us a fight" she said jokingly.

  "Is the kitchen ok? Seriously what happened?"

  They were looking uncomfortable so Nicky spoke to his dad.

  "Calm down, dad. They were just having fun. Am I right?" He said smirking.

  They blushed.

  "You want cookies or not?" She asked.

  They each took one from the bag and ate happily.

  "Mmh (Y/N), Ahk, these are awesome!"

  They said thank you and went to offer some cookies to the rest of the exhibits bit (Y/N) remembered something.

  "Hey Nicky, you wouldn't happen to have a few set of spare clothes around here, would you?"

  "Actually I do. From when I want to sleep here. I'll get you two some. Follow me"

  They did as they were told to and went with him to Larry's office, where there was a duffel bag. He opened it and took some clothes out.

  "I hope they fit. Oh and here's a towel to dry off" he got out of the office and left them alone.

  Ahk took his cape off and started to dry himself. He took a shirt and put it on and passed the towel to (Y/N) who took her shirt off (he was facing the other way). After they got new clothes, they got out of the office and were giving cookies to everyone who pass them. (Y/N), with Nicky's long sleeved shirt, couldn't see her hands because the sleeves were bigger than her arms and Ahk found that hilarious.

  They arrived at the miniatures' exhibition and found Jed and Octy on top of the bench shouting at each other. They didn't want to pry so they hid and listened to what they were fighting about.

  "Ya think you're so clever, don't ya?"

  "I do and I am! Unlike you"

  "What did ya say?!"

  "I said you are dimwitted. And your fighting skills are not that good"

  Jed gasped looking hurt.

  "You take that back!"

  "Never!"

  "Shut up!"

  "You shut up"

  "Oh I'll shut you up!"

  "Then do it! Shut me up!"

  Jed grabbed Octavius face with both his hands and kissed him with everything he had. He pushed himself against the roman and closed his eyes in pleasure. Octy on the other hand was completely shocked but he didn't push him away. When Jed finally stopped kissing him, they looked at each other with wide eyes. Jed stepped away from him looking like he was going to run away.

  "I-I-I'm s-so sor-sorry, Octy I-"

  Octavius didn't let him finish, kissing him again. This time they looked it slow.

  "Jedediah, I love you"

  "I love you too, Octy"

  They hugged.

  "Does this mean that we're together?" Asked Jed.

  "If you'd like to"

  "Octavius, would you do me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

  "Of course, Jedediah"

  They kissed again and only when they seperated did Ahk and (Y/N) got out of their hideout, pretending they didn't see a thing.

  "You want a cookie?" she asked.

  "Do I?!" said Jed excitedly.

  She laughed and broke one in half.

  "Woah this is still to big for me. Octy, you want to eat it with me?"

  "Of course, Jed!"

  Aw they're so cute!

  "So" started Jed "How are things in paradise?"

  They both blushed and smiled.

  "I'd say they're pretty good, right Ahk?"

  "I guess you can say that, yes"

  "We have some news for you" said Octy.

  "What news?"

  They blushed and looked down.

  "Jed and I have come to some sort of agreement or a arrangement if you want to call it like that, in which we have established that-"

  "Octy and I are dating" interrupted Jed.

  "Oh my god! Are you serious?"

  "Quite" said Octavius.

  "Finally!" They shouted simultaneously.

  "I should shout in the intercom 'the cowboy and the Roman are finally dating'" said (Y/N).

  "Ah ah, you're so funny" said Jed unimpressed.

  "But seriously, I'm really happy for you"

  "Thanks. So what are you going to do today?"

  "We're handing out cookies! Although they're almost finished"

  "Well good luck with that. We are going to play with Rexy"

  "Ok then. See you" she said.

  "Good bye" said Ahk.

  The little guys waved and stepped in to the little car that was beside the bench.

  As per usual, they walked to their exhibitions, giving the remaining cookies when they met someone. They arrived at Ahk's sarcophagus and sat beside it. She put her head in his shoulder and they spent a few minutes in silence. They were relaxed and comfortable so they didn't want to move.

  "You know, you never told me when your birthday was" said (Y/N).

  "September 14th. I don't know why you'd want to know"

  "14th? Aww... It was a few days ago... And I couldn't even throw you a party" she pouted.

  "Don't worry, it happens every year. Next year we'll do something"

  She sighed and buried her face in his neck.

  "What about you? When's your birthday?"

  "Oh uhh... (Month) (Day)... I never actually had a party because I think it's a waste of other people's time"

  She sat in his lap, straddling him.

  "Today was fun... Especially the baking" 

  They laughed and touched foreheads.

  "... Have I ever told you that I love you?" He asked.

  "Yes, several times but I never tire of hearing it" she laughed "I love you too"

  They heard footsteps and separated. It was Sacagawea.

  "Good evening" she said.

  "Hey Wea! How's it going?"

  "I'm good, thank you (Y/N). I came here to tell you that it's almost sunrise"

  "Thank you for the warning" said Ahk as he got up.

  Sacagawea was about to disappear again when (Y/N) stopped her.

  "Wait Wea! I was thinking that we could spend tomorrow together... You know... A girl's night out"

  "If Ahk doesn't mind"

  "I don't, don't worry"

  "Then it's settled. Good morning"

  "Good morning" said Ahk and (Y/N) at the same time.

  She went to her exhibition and left them alone.

  "Well then, I think it's time for me to go" said (Y/N).

  "I think it is"

  They kissed.

  "Good morning, sugar"

  "Good morning, beautiful"

  Just as she was going away, Ahk grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately and (Y/N) could only respond in shock, placing her hands behind his neck. He pulled apart and they were both panting for air.

  "Today's baking was very fun... We have to do it again someday" he whispered in her ear.

  She blushed but whispered back.

  "Certainly, don't worry" she winked at him and left to her exhibition.

  He went back to his sarcophagus and closed it, with only one thing in his mind: (Y/N).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> Is there anything special that you think it would look awesome in this fic?  
> Tell me! I love to hear what you have to say and your opinion matters ( ˘ ³˘)❤  
> Love you guys!  
> -KB-


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry!!!!  
> I know I took about 4 months to write this but it was really hard. My writer's block and school didn't help  
> But still, here it is the 15th chapter. It's sad but I think it's not that bad  
> Btw you guys are amazing!!!! So many lovely comments and kudos!! Thanks for that  
> Anyway...  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated  
> I hope you like it!!!  
> Thank you for reading!!  
>  -KB-

  It was overwhelming how much time had passed since she first arrived at the museum.

  Time was truly going by quickly but (Y/N) almost wished it wasn't.

  She knew couples had arguments, no matter how petty they were. The secret was to take care of it and to forgive each other.

  That was only possible if they acknowledge the problem...

  It all started a few weeks ago when they were listening to music and they wanted to hear different songs. They were a bit mad but didn't really think it was something worth getting angry for.

  A few days after they fought about the movie they were watching because (Y/N) had a completely different theory than Ahk.

  Then they were fighting about whether they should ride Rexy or go meet the miniatures.

  These fights escalated pretty quickly to something bigger and bigger as time passed.

  And then it happened.

  You see, Ahk had been weird lately. Not talking to her as much. Getting pretty distracted while talking to her. Giving her a soft version of the cold shoulder. Sure he was still sweet and all that but (Y/N) knew something was up.

  One night, out of nowhere, Nicky brought a girl to the museum. Larry seemed to know she was coming because he just smiled at her and started talking to her.

  She seemed... Obnoxious. One of those perfect girls with perfect hair and perfect voice and perfect everything. It was kind of unnerving really. But (Y/N) didn't care about that. In fact she would be happy to have another friend (a girl at that!) and they would get along pretty well if it weren't for the googling eyes she sent Ahk. Even then she would be ok with it because Ahk was usually oblivious to that sort of thing but not this time. He was actually spending time with her!

  To make up for his absence (Y/N) even tried to hang out with Nicky but he disappeared too.

  "Hey beautiful, I'll be right back" said Ahk.

  "*sigh* ok sugar but don't take too long" she answered.

  "I won't"

  He left his exhibition where they were hanging out. They always had the same conversation every time but he always took the rest of the night to come back and most of the times he didn't even say good morning to her.

  But (Y/N) trusted him.

  Funny thing is, it was 4 days before (Y/N)'s birthday and he knew because she had told him. He started acting like this 3 days ago. (Y/N) was getting sick of it so she looked for Wea and Teddy.

  She found them in her exhibition, talking to Dexter.

  "Good evening..."

  They all looked at her. Wea noticed the look on her face.

  "Theodore, would you mind taking a walk with Dexter while I talk to (Y/N)?"

  "Not at all my dear"

  As they went away, (Y/N) sat on a bench and Wea sat beside her.

  "What's wrong?"

  "Why is he spending so much time away from me?" Asked (Y/N) sighing.

  Wea looked at her confused.

  "What do you mean?"

  "He disappears and leaves me alone half of the night and I'm expected to not notice?"

  "I'm sure he doesn't mean to upset you"

  "I know...but still! What can he be doing that he can't even tell me? I mean the other day I was at the entrance to say goodbye to Nicky and his girlfriend and he hugs both of them, says good morning to me and goes to sleep!"

  "He didn't even kiss you?"

  "No... I can't even remember the last time he kissed me or hugged me..."

  (Y/N) was looking at her lap sadly.

  "He has to have a reason for it"

  "What if I did something wrong?"

  "What?"

  "I hope I'm wrong but what if he's ignoring me because I did something wrong and he wants to break up with me?"

  "He loves you! He would never do that!"

  "And yet he spends the night with that girl"

  "(Y/N)...Are you jealous?"

  "Me? Jealous?! Never! What do I care if she's perfect, knows Nicky for 3 months and a half, her favourite colour is white, lives with a dog named Tony, she's got a gift for organizing parties, her mother works in a hair salon and does her hair perfectly every day, her dad is a famous attorney, she had an ex-boyfriend that painted her nails, she's allergic to pollen and she's very popular in every school she's ever been with?!"

  Wea looked at her with both confusion and surprise on her face.

  "You're jealous"

  "Of course I'm jealous!!" She said getting up and walking around.

  "You have no reason to be. Ahk would never betray you like that. And don't turn too overly attached"

  "*sigh* I know..."

  "How did you know all of that, by the way"

  "Nicky started to talk about her 3 months and a half ago, every time she comes here she has something white with her, her backpack has a little drawing of a dog with Tony written beside it, she had a few cards in her pocket from an hair salon (probably to make publicity for her mother's job), the only number she has on speed dial is her dad and he has more than one cellphone (as mentioned by her in a conversation they were having the other day), her fingertips show signs that she forcefully took the varnish off her skin which means it was someone who didn't have much experience who painted them, she organizes everything inside her backpack very carefully and she has a personality that indicates she's been in many parties, Nicky once said that he couldn't give her flowers and that last one was just a guess..."

  "If I wasn't extremely worried about your relationship I would be extremely worried about you" said Wea looking at her weirdly.

  "And you'd have all the right to but right now I need know what to do"

  "Have you talked to him about it?"

  "I tried. He changed the topic. He avoided it"

  "So do what you do best" she smirked.

  "And what is that?"

  "You're a spy right? Then spy on them"

  Oh...This was going to be enlightening.

>>>time skip<<<

  (Y/N) waited until the next night to put her plan in action. Only when Ahk said he'd be back like every other night did she really went full spy mode. 

  As soon as he disappeared from her sight she ran to her exhibition.

  She picked up a few of her old instruments (that luckily had been recovered and fixed) and went on the search of her boyfriend.

  She asked Attila if he had seen him but he hadn't. She asked Dexter, the civil war soldiers and a few other exhibits that either couldn't talk or couldn't speak English (she didn't want anyone to find out what she was doing) until she asked Columbus.

  "Siamo spiacenti ma hai visto il mio fidanzato? [I'm sorry but did you see my boyfriend?" She asked him.

  "Il tuo fidanzato? Egli era qui pochi minuti fa [Your boyfriend? He was here a few minutes ago]"

  "Dove ha andare? [Where did he go?]"

  "Egli è stato con la nuova ragazza. Penso che stavano andando....[He was with the new girl. I think they were going...]" Columbus thought for a moment and then pointed at a certain direction.

  (Y/N) silently thanked him and continued her mission.

  (Y/N) admitted that she felt a bit jealous that he had been with the new girl and not her but she was on spy mode and spies don't mix feelings with the job.

  She was now perched on top of a column looking for Ahk and Nicky's girlfriend (who (Y/N) was only slightly ashamed of saying that she still didn't know her name). Following Columbus' clue she jumped on top of the columns to the place they were supposed to be at.

  As soon as she spotted them she noticed their closeness but blamed it on her jealousy.

  'Keep it professional (Y/N)...' She thought.

  (Y/N) hid on top of a tree (that had turned real because of the tablet so it didn't brake with her weight) and tried to hear what they were talking about.

  "I'll leave her and I'll come here. What then?" She heard Ahk saying.

  "You come here and we'll follow the rest of the plan"

  'Plan? What plan?!' She thought.

  "But what if she finds out?!"

  "She won't if we do this right"

  Just when (Y/N) was going to ask what was going on to finally end this mystery, Ahk hugged the girl.

  'Keep calm (Y/N)' she thought trying not to kill anybody.

  "Thank you for doing this for me" he said in the girl's ear.

  "It's ok, sugar" she answered.

  ...... 

  'Sugar? SUGAR? Only I call him sugar....I am not turning possessive!!' She thought angrily while reassuring herself.

  (Y/N) waited till she disappeared to jump from the column. Ahk hadn't noticed her yet so she sped up the process.

  "Ahkmenrah"

  He jumped in fright and looked at her sheepishly.

  "(Y/N)! What're you doing here?"

  "Good question. What are you doing here?"

  "I-I was j-just talking to-"

  "Nicky's girlfriend? Yeah I know"

  "You do?"

  "You'd be surprised with the things I notice when you don't spend time with me" she crossed her arms and looked at the ground.

  "Is something wrong?"

  "Something wrong?! No! Nothing's wrong, sugar"

  "(Y/N) I don't und-"

  "Look I have no idea why you're ignoring me lately but for God's sake! Talk to me!"

  "Talk to you? About what? Every time we talk we fight about something stupid!" He said getting angry and looking at her while frowning.

  "What like right now?! Oh yeah I forgot how stupid it was. I guess I was distracted from not seeing your face for half the night for the last week!"

  Some exhibits had started to see the fight.

  "How can I help that I'm busy?! Can't you handle that like I handled you spending so much time with Nicky?"

  "You actually knew what we were doing back then! I have no idea what you do for the rest of the night, while I wait for you alone and you don't even tell me good morning!"

  "Oh come on! We were doing so well"

  "Ah yes that's right, remind me again when was the last time you kissed me?" She asked sarcastically.

  "I'm taking time to think about some things! What's wrong with that?!"

  They didn't even see that the whole museum was now watching them. From the crowd, Larry looked at Nick with fear.

  "This is not gonna end well..." He whispered.

  Meanwhile Ahk and (Y/N) were still fighting.

  "Why don't you talk to me about it? Explain it to me! If you can't even do that then what's the point of us dating?!" She shouted.

  "Then maybe we shouldn't be dating!"

  Silence fell between them.

  "Oh" she said looking at the ground with a neutral expression.

  "No wait (Y/N) I didn't mean-"

  "No it's alright. It's ok. Uhh yeah then I guess we're over like you wanted. I'll just...go back to my place" she choked out feeling her throat close up.

  "Wait no please!" He shouted.

  As she walked away she looked back at him with a single tear running down her face.

  "Good morning, sugar"

  And she disappeared.

  Ahk immediately tried to follow her but Wea stopped him.

  "Ahkmenrah, I think it is best if I talk to her instead of you"

  The pharaoh didn't say anything but nodded at Wea while Teddy told everyone to go back to their places.

  As she entered (Y/N)'s exhibition she found her sitting on the ground and crying silently. She sat right beside her and hugged her. The spy cried on her shoulder with soft but hard sobs and pure sadness.

  "I was right" said (Y/N) "I hate being right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> Did I lose my touch or am I still writing it well?  
> Tell me on the comments  
> Love you guys!!! ( ˘ ³˘)❤  
>  -KB-


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE  
> I AM HERE  
> AND I HAVE BROUGHT YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER  
> Ok seriously though, I am incredibly sorry for not updating this sooner  
> As some of you know, my phone went completely bonkers and I had more than half of this written  
> Thing is, I have the most terrible memory  
> I'm serious!!  
> So I couldn't remember what I had written, only a few minor details  
> Since school is over that I have been trying to write this chapter as fast as I could  
> So here it is guys!!  
> Thank you so much for the support!!  
> And remember, if you prefer wattpadd or quotev to read fics, ask me my username because all my fics are there too  
> (I deleted everything I had on my Fanfiction account because of some troubles)  
> Anyway, I hope you like it!!!  
> If you find any mistakes I may have done, please report them to me so I can correct them  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated  
> And I love you guys!!!  
> -KB-

Flashback - January 1939

  "Good evening ladies and gentleman. Today we will be talking about the human brain. As always, we should start with the basics. It is an organ situated inside the skull. It commands everything the body does except what's involuntary and even some of those involuntary events are commanded by it" said the person on the podium.

  It was a man. At least that's what everyone thought in the arena. 

  Truth is, at the age of 11, (Y/N) had the adventurous need to give lectures to those who were interested. But at the time, a woman dedicated to any area of learning was not really accepted or heard. So she dressed like a man. An older man (she often thought what would be of her life weren't for the wonders of make-up, which she used to fake wrinkles and other facial traits she didn't possess). She spoke in the deepest voice she could manage while still sounding natural and she wore clothes that hid her feminine features (which weren't a lot since she was young).

  "But of course" she continued "those are the basics. There are so many things we haven't discovered about the brain, so much that we don't understand yet. Understanding our brain is important but people seem to think that because we found something about some part of the brain that we should immediately skip to another part of it when there are so many things to discover about what we already know. Knowledge is something that we can always deepen"

  She took a moment to breathe and drink a bit of the water she had placed on her podium. She looked around the arena. Some of the faces were familiar. She had given a few lectures over the past few weeks and some people just followed her work. And of course some new faces. She found everyone very pleasant. They didn't interrupt until she said they could and they didn't disturb.

  "Like for example: love" she smiled a bit "Love is something our brain often wonders about but never really understands. In reality, love is easy to describe. It's a mixture of dopamine, serotonin, oxytocin, norepinephrine and testosterone. CH811NO2+C10H12N2O+C43H66N12OS2 to be exact" she said writing the chemical equation on the black board behind her and letting everyone's eyes swipe over it and take some notes.

  "As you can see, it's chemicals. Nothing but substances that modify the way you think. Everything else that comes with love, like the desire, the confusion, the hurt, the 'heartbreak' as you call it, are side effects from the body and the brain's reaction to these chemicals. The tears, the heart skipping a beat, the difficulty breathing when you're around certain people and everything else that we....'suffer' when in love are completely explainable"

  As she gave her lecture, two men that sat in the back whispered to each other.

  "You were right. She is perfect for the job"

  "I told you. We'll catch her when she finishes this. Don't want anyone to notice"

  (Y/N) finished the lecture that took about an hour and an half, bowing a bit as people clapped. She waited for everyone to get out as she always did and packed up her things.

  As she turned around to leave she collided with the chest of a bulky man dressed in a suit and wearing sunglasses.

  "O-Oh excuse me"

  "You know, you're pretty short for a man your age" said another guy dressed exactly the same way.

  "I don't know what you mean. A lot of men are shorter at this age" she excused herself.

  "And your voice is high. Higher than it should be"

  "Gentleman, I'm afraid I have other things to do than be accused of whatever it is that you are implying"

  As she was leaving, one of the men stopped her.

  "Miss (L/N), I suggest you don't go anywhere unless you'd like for people to know"

  She stopped in her tracks and looked at them slowly.

  "....How do you know that?"

  "That doesn't matter right now. We need your help"

  "My help? With what? And why would I help you?"

  "Miss (L/N), what we are about to tell you is, right now, the most important secret in the world"

  "Oh boy...."

  "In a few months from now, the world is getting itself a war"

  "A what?!"

  "And we need you. Whether you like it or not. Don't make us force you to come with us. We will do it if it's necessary"

End of flashback 

  (Y/N) remembered that day perfectly.

  She had hated that day for so many years because of what it did to her. What they did to her.

  But when she met the guys, Ahk, Larry, Nicky and all the others, it made it all worth it. Because they were great friends.

  Like Larry, for example, that was trying to make her happy right now.

   "And then I said 'But that's not a sandwich!' Ahahahah isn't that funny?!"

  She smiled sadly (at least what she thought is was a smile). Larry was a bit disappointed even though he tried not to show it.

   The museum had never been so silent.

  On the first night, (Y/N) didn't leave her exhibition and wouldn't talk to anyone except Wea.

  On the second night she allowed Larry to be with her.

  "I'm sorry, Larry. Nothing seems to cheer me up. You should give up"

  "Give up? Never. You know, I spent most of my life giving up on stuff and it doesn't bring you anything good"

  She looked at him sadly with her big (e/c) eyes.

  "What?"

  "What do you think he was doing?"

  He sat down next to her.

  "Honestly? At first I thought he was planning something for your birthday with her. But I never heard a word of it. So it's unlikely. Plus she hasn't returned to the museum since"

  "*sigh* I was hoping that was it...but I guess not"

  "Well, you never know. Tomorrow's your birthday! You have to lighten up"

  "I never cared much about that. I just want us to be ok. I want...I want him"

  Larry put an arm around her and brought her close to him.

  "Everything's going to be ok, you'll see. Ahk would do anything to have you back"

  "Somehow I don't believe that. I don't think he does"

  "He's going to have to prove it to you then"

Meanwhile on the other side of the museum

  "Ahk, will you stop pacing?!" Said Nicky annoyed.

  "No"

  "You have to calm down"

  "How can I? I have no idea what to do!"

  "If you calm down, you might think of something"

  Ahk sighed and sat down but bounced his legs up and down. He put his head in his hands.

  "What if she never takes me back?"

  "She will. You guys love each other. You just need to make her realize that again"

  "Tomorrow is her birthday. I have no idea what to do or what to give her or what to tell her" he groaned in despair "I'm a disgrace"

  "Will you stop sulking?! That won't do you anything good"

  "Nicky, she is my angel. I can't stop thinking about her when I'm not with her. I'm just a broken excuse of a man without her"

  "Then tell her that!"

  "What?"

  Exasperated, Nicky got up and looked at him in the eye.

  "Honesty. You guys broke up because you omitted something important (which by the way you should explain to her) so stop being like that! Tell her all those things you told me about her. Tell her what you think about her. Tell her the truth!.....Chicks dig that"

  "Oh....but what if she won't talk to me?"

  "I think she will...but just in case, let's make a plan"

The next day 

  As usually, (Y/N) woke up slowly and stepped out of her position. She adjusted her ponytail and looked around for any sign of something different in the room.

  Everyday it was the same stupid routine just because she was used to it in her time.

  Nothing was different.

  The same wooden cabinets worn out by time. The same glass windows separating her from her old gadgets. The same floor with the same shoe marks from the visitors. The same note sticking out of the bottom of one of the closets- wait what?

  She slowly picked it up and analysed it.

  It read: 'Meet me in my office -Larry'

  'What does Larry want?' She wondered.

  She carefully stepped out of her exhibition (she hadn't gotten out since the fight).

  When she got to Larry's office, he was there reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

  "Larry"

  "(Y/N)! Hi! I wasn't sure you'd come here!"

  "Well I'm here" she sighed looking down.

  "I was told to give you this" he said as he handed her another note.

  "Told to?"

  He seemed to ignore her and went back to reading the newspaper. He suddenly stopped and got up.

  "Oh my god I almost forgot! Happy birthday!!" 

  They hugged.

  "Thank you, Larry"

  "Well go on! Read the note" he said as he returned to his reading again.

  This one read: 'Meet me at my exhibition -Sacagawea'

  Confused, the former spy walked to Wea's exhibition.

  "Wea? Are you there?"

  "Happy birthday, (Y/N)!"

  She hugged and thanked her.

  As (Y/N) put the notes in her pocket, Sacagawea gave her another one.

  "You are not going to tell me who told you to give me this, are you?" She asked hopeful.

  "No" she responded smirking.

  She opened the note.

  'Meet me at the room where you taught me History -Nicky'

  (Y/N) sighed.

  She went to the place she was directed to and took a deep breath.

  She opened the door and Nicky was there. Before he could say anything she spoke to him in a dangerous tone.

  "I know you have something to do with this"

  "Of course I do! But I won't tell you what it is anyway"

  "I hate you" she groaned.

  "Happy birthday"

  They laughed and hugged each other.

  "And here's the next one" 

  He gave her another note.

  'Meet me at the lobby - Teddy'

  "Teddy's in this too?! I can't believe you people..."

  She got out of the room while Nicky laughed and went to the lobby where Teddy was there, on his horse as usual.

  "Teddy, I hope you know what you're doing..."

  "Happy birthday, my dear! I hope you have the most joyous day"

  "You guys aren't making it easy...but thank you"

  "And now for the last one"

  He handed the last note to her and she read it out loud.

  "Turned them around? What does that mean?"

  "The notes, dear. Turn them around" he said excited.

  She quickly took the others out of her pocket and did what she was told to.

  To her surprise, each note contained 2 letters in bold red in their backs. She put them in the correct order and read the message.

  "'I love you'...it says 'I love you'..."

  "Are you sure that is all?" Asked Teddy.

  She then noticed the smaller letters in the last note.

  'Meet me on the roof'

  It wasn't signed. But it didn't need to be.

  "Go (Y/N). Don't let such a trivial mistake ruin the beautiful link between you two"

  "Thank you, Teddy"

  She ran to the roof but stopped right before she opened the door.

  Biting her lip, she closed her eyes, preparing herself.

  'Here goes nothing...' She thought.

  Opening the door, she was met by the most surprising view.

  "....Ahkmenrah?"

  "(Y/N)" he said, almost in a whisper.

  "What is this? What're you doing?"

  "Happy birthday, beautiful"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DID YOU THINK?  
> WAS IT WORTH THE WAIT?  
> WHAT FO YOU THINK IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?  
> These are the questions that I am making you for this chapter  
> I love to hear from you (even if lately I haven't had the opportunity to answer to every comment)  
> So if you want, answer these questions and tell me whatever you want  
> Yours truly,  
> -KB-


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Molly Grapanoly!!!  
> I can't believe it!!  
> You guys are awesome, did you know that?  
> Your constant support was the thing that wouldn't let me give up  
> I was so excited by having finished this chapter that I almost didn't proof read it!  
> (So there's bound to be some mistakes XD )  
> Anyway  
> Next chapter will be the last!  
> That's right  
> I'll even make a cute and emotional speech for all of you to cry with me  
> But for now  
> Constructive criticism please!  
> Any mistakes that you see, please report them to me and I'll correct them as soon as I can  
> Comments are welcomed  
> Thank you all for reading, lovely people!!!  
>  -KB-

  Surrounded by fairy lights, Ahk was in the middle of the roof, hiding a box behind his back and with 'Everything' by Michael Bublé playing in the background.

  (Y/N) sighed and looked at the ground.

  "Please! Hear me out!" He shouted "You deserve an explanation more than anyone else"

  "Damn right I do"

  He approached her, took her arm and brought her to the middle of the fairy lights.

  "I know you think I was being unfaithful to you but I wasn't-"

  "That's not the problem here-"

  "I know, I know! Just... Please, let me finish. I love the sound of your voice but it's my turn now"

  He sighed and showed her the box he had behind his back and gave it to her.

  "Don't open it just yet"

  "What is it?" She asked quietly.

  "It's the cause of all this trouble. I needed this but it was very hard to find. I had to use the modern ways and search through the 'internet' " he said making the air quotes to which (Y/N) chuckled "and I had to ask for the help of Larry and his son but....I found it"

  "Found it? What is 'it'? What did you find?" She asked confused, looking between Ahk and the box repeatedly.

  He smiled, blushed and looked at her with hope in his eyes.

  "Open it"

  She took the box with delicacy and took the lace off, dropping it to the ground. Opening the box, she saw something...rectangular? What was this thing that seemed so important? She picked it up this 'book' of sorts and opened it. When she finally realized, she screamed.

  "Oh my God! OH MY GOD! AHKMENRAH!!" She screamed smiling so much she felt like her face would fall off "THIS IS MY SKETCHBOOK!! MY ACTUAL SKETCHBOOK"

  "I take it you like it?" 

  "Like it? LIKE IT? Ahk!" She had tears in her eyes "I love it!" 

  She went through the pages briefly when her hype went down but she frowned.

  "That still doesn't explain..."

  "I was just getting to that part. You see, Larry found out that the owner of your sketchbook was living around here and that he only had it because he lived where you left it. Nicky recognized the name and realized his daughter was in his class so he got to talk to her. Larry couldn't get her father to sell it so they brought his daughter here so she could see how important that was for you....and how important you are for me" 

  "And she just gave it to you?"

  "All she wanted in return was a date with Nicky" he laughed "her dad didn't even noticed it was gone"

  She got confused.

  "A date with Nicky? Weren't they already dating?"

  "Not yet. Whenever you'd mention 'Nicky's girlfriend' I wouldn't say anything in hopes that it would take the idea that I was unfaithful to you out of your mind"

  "I guess I can't trust my deduction skill all the time..." she smiled "All this time I thought you were planning a birthday party with her"

  He scratched his neck embarrassed.

  "I actually was doing that too but, well, you kind of ruined those plans. So she gave me the sketchbook and hasn't retuned here"

  They stayed silent for a few minutes, just looking at each other.

  "Can I....hug you again?"

  Instead of answering, she hugged him, burying her face in his chest.

  "Gods I have missed you" he sighed.

  "Ahk...?"

  "Yes?"

  "Are we going to fight like this ever again?" She asked frightened.

  "I don't know, my love"

  "What if we do?"

  "Listen (Y/N), I don't know a lot. I really don't. All I really know is that you have 4 freckles on your right cheek and 7 on you left. You have a scar on your back from the war. You love painting and History and math because you believe life is beautiful and there's an answer to everything. You like listening to music when you wake up and dance when nobody's watching. You can speak 7 languages. You look down when you're nervous with that adorable look of yours and you deserve the world after everything you have done for it. I know a lot of things about you and honestly..."

  As he paused, (Y/N) panicked a bit. What if he was regretting everything? What if he was now realizing that it wasn't worth it?

  'What if he's leaving me?' She thought.

  "And honestly..." continued Ahk "I'd like to know more"

  She looked up very quickly.

  "What?"

  "In fact, I'd like to learn more about you for the rest of my life. I-If you'll have me of course, I-I m-mean not my life because I'm dead and so are you but I think you get my p-point although you d-don't have to say yes and y-you don't even have to say anything, at least not now or you won't have to talk to me ever again if you're still mad and can't stand to be around me and I would understand that-"

  As always, (Y/N) shut him up in the best way she could.

  She kissed him hard at first. He gasped and barely kissed back. She separated from him just enough so they could breathe and kissed him again, this time softly, both of them ignoring how most of the fairy lights had turned off and how the music had long since ended.

  "You have to believe me, beautiful"

  "Yes"

  "You have to- what?"

  "Yes! I believe you! And yes, I'd like to spend the rest of my immortality with you. Face all the burglars that may come our way, talk about History all the time, walk around the museum everyday with you" she got quieter "Fall in love with you all over again as many times as time can give"

  "I love you so much" he said, with a tear escaping his eye.

  "I love you too, sugar, so much"

  They kissed again in pure bliss and danced around for a while in each other's arms.

  When all the sudden she stopped.

  "Wait a second, did you just ask me to marry you?!"

  They looked at each other with wide eyes, both clearly shocked.

  "Uuuhhh I might have?"

>>>time skip<<< 

  "And that's the view from the trench. Oh look! You can see the houses in the corner!" (Y/N) said, pointing at the drawing she had made nearly 70 years before.

  They were in the staircase, she was in the middle and the exhibitions were all around her, listening and observing the sketches as she would turn the pages.

  "And this was Steve! Oh man, Steve was a really nice guy. He bought me ice cream once and he also liked to draw. I think he crashed an airplane into the ocean or something...can't exactly remember" she laughed and turned the page "Nicky! Remember when I told you I sketched my boss and he would be mad at me?"

  "Yeah?"

  "Check out this glorious frown"

  "Wow that's quite a match for my Math teacher and her fedora"

  After a long session of going through her sketchbook, (Y/N) decided to go for a walk with Ahk.

  "So how many windows?"

  "25"

  "And doors?"

  "3 if you count the one to the roof. I'm not doing that mistake again"

  They laughed together.

  "Te amo" she said.

  "Spanish"

  "Ti amo"

  "Hmmm Italian"

  "Ich liebe dich"

  "Uuhhh Russian?"

  "Nope. German. In Russian it is 'ya lyublyu tebya'"

  "That wasn't even close" he laughed.

  They fell into a comfortable silence until they reached his exhibition.

  They sat down together, leaning behind his tomb, both closing their eyes and sighing at the same time.

  "I just thought about something" said (Y/N) "I never gave you anything of that value. Most of your belongings are either buried or in another museum. I can't really give you anything"

  "You're here. That's all I can ask for" he said, looking dreamily at her.

  She looked back at him smirking.

  "Let me guess. That's all you want to ask for?" She laughed while shaking her head "I swear, clichés kill me. And we're basically a solid cliché!"

  "At least I don't have to worry about you dying a second time since you're made of wax"

  They fell silent again but they were smiling.

  All of the sudden, (Y/N) turned her face and kissed his cheek. He looked down at her and kissed her nose (giggling to himself when she scrunched up her nose).

  Surprising him, she straddled him with one knee on each side of his waist and kissed his forehead and making a trail of feather-like kisses to his ear.

  "(Y-Y/N) someone c-could come i-in" 

  She stopped suddenly, stepping away a bit with a face he couldn't read and looked into his eyes.

  "Ahkmenrah?"

  "Yes, (Y/N)"

  She smirked and lifted her eyes bit, with a look that Ahk could only describe as 'not innocent at all and thinking of good stuff'.

  "I wanna make cookies" 

  She kissed his lips sensually to which he responded most wholeheartedly. As his hands travelled from her thighs to her waist, she stopped them and placed them on her shoulders.

  "Don't move you hands, yes?"

  He nodded, his mind so foggy he couldn't think straight.

  "Good"

  Unlike his, her hands were allowed to wonder through his body. Scratching her nails on the places of his skin that knew were sensitive.

  Kissing his neck and grinding down on his lap, she heard a growl from the back of his throat. 

  "By the Gods, (Y/N), I'm losing my mind here"

  "That's the point, Ahkmenrah" she said giggling.

  Hearing her call him by his full name in such a situation made him throw his head back, hitting it softly on his tomb.

  All was going well until one of Ahk's shackles approached them and said something she couldn't understand but she did notice that the shackle seemed almost... Embarrassed.

  "H-He said Nick is waiting for us at the door"

  She sighed, getting up from her position.

  "I love Nicky but sometimes I reeeeeaaaally hate him" she turned to Ahk again "Let's go, honey" as she said that, she noticed something and smirked "and Ahk? Try to compose yourself a bit" 

  He looked down and noticed his little problem too and blushed profoundly. He groaned and she laughed.

  Yeah... Everything was going to be alright.

  >>>time skip<<< 

  Turns out Nicky just wanted to show them a few other photos he found on his phone of his crazy Math teacher, this time with a yellow dress that made her look like an oversized lamp.

  With that distraction, Ahk decided to walk (Y/N) back to her exhibition, seeing it was almost time to 'sleep'.

  "Ahk?"

  "Yes, my love?"

  She took a few seconds to think about what she was going to say.

  "You....you asked me to marry you but-"

  "Actually that was not my objective with that speech. I was merely trying to tell you how much I love you and how heartbroken I would be if I lost you. We were technically broken up. It would seem odd if I asked you to marry me without us even being together. Unless... You want to-"

  "Oh thank God! No, no, I don't want to get married... At least not yet. I hope you don't get offended when I say that I'm not ready for that. I love you very much ok?"

  Silence was made.

  "God, this is awkward. We almost never run out of things to say"

  "I agree. But forget about it, it's time for us to sleep"

  They kissed lovingly.

  "Good morning, beautiful"

  "Good morning, sugar"

  Oh, he'll never tire of hearing her say that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUR OPINION MATTERS!!!  
> That's why, if you want, you can tell me what you think  
> I always read every comment and I take them into consideration  
> AND THANK YOU ALL!!!  
> Questions:  
> \- how do you feel about the fact that the next chapter will be the last one  
> \- what do you think will happen  
> \- what has been your favorite part of the story
> 
> THANK YOU  
>  -KB-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Until it tears us apart...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261813) by [WishesForAnEgyptianKing (WishesForAEgyptianKing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishesForAEgyptianKing/pseuds/WishesForAnEgyptianKing)




End file.
